Entre devoir et sentiments
by Ga3lle
Summary: Il y a un prix à tout. Vaincre Aizen ? Oui mais à quel prix ? Rukia n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages de Tite Kubo sont à...Tite Kubo. T_T_

**Note de l'auteur:**_ Alors, ça, c'ets ma première fic qui dépasse un chapitre ! xD_

_Oui oui, pour une fois, je vais faire une fic longue ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire et que vous apprécierez. J'ajouterais les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écrirais. N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Thx =)._

**Résumé:**_ Les shinigamis ont tous réussi à s'échapper du Hueco Mundo pour retourner dans le monde réel._

_Mais la bataille d'hiver contre Aizen promet d'être particulièrement difficile ( et atroce ?). Le Gotei 13 met au point une stratégie après une révélation d'Urahara._

_Jamais Rukia n'aurait cru que le prix à payer pour vaincre Aizen serait aussi cher._

* * *

Le regard de Nell parcourut la petite assemblée "des amis d'Ichigo". Elle constata qu'ils étaient nombreux.

Puis elle chercha du regard la tête rousse bien connue.

Son visage se fendit en un doux sourire quand elle le repéra enfin. Ichigo.

Etait-ce possible que ce simple nom allume une flamme en elle ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui. Il parlait avec animation au shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Comment s'appelait-il celui-là dejà ? Ah oui. Renji. Il y avait aussi Inoue et les trois autres personnes qui avaient accompagné Ichigo au Hueco Mundo.

- Ichigo, dit-elle simplement.

Il se retourna. Lui sourit.

- Nell.

La petite shinigami brune écarquilla ses grands yeux violets:

- Nell ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Ouais. J'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous informer de tous les détails, répondit Ichigo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nell se souvenait de cette shinigami. Rukia.

Nell n'aimait pas Rukia. Elle en avait décidé ainsi dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Ichigo la regardait.

Ce regard qui disait sans qu'il s'en rende compte: " je tiens _beaucoup_ à cette fille."

Un appel retentit dans le sous-sol de la boutique d'Urahara. Le commandant du Gotei 13 voulait voir Ichigo.

Celui-ci se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre, accompagné des autres garçons, les trois filles restant à l'arrière ensemble.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes femmes. Gênée, Inoue prétexta que quelqu'un avait sûrement besoin de soin pour s'éclipser.

Nell dévisagea Rukia, qui, de son côté, faisait de même. Ce fut elle qui rompit cet affrontement visuel:

- Merci.

Puis elle fit un mouvement pour s'en aller. Nell, surprise, eut le réflexe de lui retenir le bras.

- Merci pourquoi ?

- Y parait que t'as sauvé Ichigo. Alors, merci.

Puis elle se dégagea et s'éloigna.

* * *

Rukia regardait les étoiles. Comme à chaque fois que ses sentiments s'affrontaient les uns aux autres dans sa tête, lui suggérant de leurs voix ce qui était le mieux, ce qu'elle aurait du faire, ce qu'elle devrait faire...ou pas.

Elle aurait voulu leur crier: "Laissez moi tranquille."

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas si simple. Evidemment.

Rukia soupira pour une énième fois. Elle se sentait si stupide de ressentir ces tourments _humains_.

- Oï. Tu rêvasses encore ?

Renji. Rukia, pour toute réponse, ferma ses yeux. Comme si ça empêcherait à son ami d'enfance de percevoir ses troubles.

Elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais surtout elle sentit son regard pénétrant sur son visage, qui la scrutait, analysant tous les petits signes qui pourraient lui dire...

Finalement, cet examen prit fin.

- Baka.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux et répliqua sans son énergie habituelle:

- Je t'interdis.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

- Pourquoi ça te fait si mal ?

Rukia ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas fini. On a réussi à sortir de cet enfer. Mais Aizen est bien vivant.

Tu crois pas que c'est la priorité pour le moment ? Anéantir Aizen et ses ectoplasmes vivants plutôt que de te liver aux tourments d'une adolescente ?

Les mots de Renji atteignirent Rukia de plein fouet. Elle n'était pas habituée à la dureté avec laquelle il s'était exprimé.

- Je...Ce n'est pas ce que tu devais dire ! Tu devais me...

- Quoi ? Te consoler, te rassurer, te dire de ne pas t'inquéter ? Que je comprends ?

- Si tu étais mon ami, c'est ce que tu aurais dit, oui ! lâcha Rukia en se levant, furieuse et blessée.

Renji se leva à son tour.

- Un ami ne dit pas toujours ce qu'on voudrait entendre ! Son rôle n'est pas que de soutenir ! C'est son devoir ...de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Les derniers mots de Renji s'étaient achevés dans un murmure doux. Doux ? Rukia tiqua et dévisagea Renji avec surprise. Son regard se fixa directement dans celui de Renji.

- Apprends à définir tes priorités.

Et il esquissa un geste pour s'en aller.

- Le devoir avant les sentiments, hein ?

Renji s'immobilisa.

- Dans notre cas...oui.

Une larme perla au coin de l'oeil de Rukia.

_Ainsi soit-il._

* * *

_Premier chapitre ! Alors, des réactions ? Informez moi en ! Thx !_

_( je réponds aux reviews...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, le deuxième chapitre ! Malheureusement, pas aussi long que je le voulais mais...je trouve que ça fait mieux de couper...bref bref ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ichigo l'attendait sur le toit. Allongé nonchalement, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Rukia soupira. Il était tard. Que faisait-il encore éveillé ?

Elle s'étendit à ses côtés. Il ne remua pas, ne la regarda pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?

Ichigo se leva, prêt à rejoindre sa chambre. Rukia se redressa.

- Hé ! Où tu vas ?

Ichigo lui lança un regard en biais.

- Je vais me coucher. C'est l'heure, non ?

- Oui mais...

Il était déjà descendu.

Avec un petit sourire, Rukia se demanda s'il l'avait attendu, si elle était la raison pour laquelle il était encore éveillé à plus de deux heures du matin.

Ce sourire fondit quand Rukia pensa à ce qui l'attendait. Son coeur se serra douloureusement.

Lentement, elle se leva et rejoignit son placard.

Elle s'orienta dans le noir jusqu'à son placard. En tatonnant, elle parvint à l'ouvrir.

Elle y grimpa et...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Rukia tomba en arrière mais se réceptionna presque avec brio ...sur ses fesses tandis que le cri résonnait toujours.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans son placard !

D'un coup, elle sentit le reiatsu d'Ichigo augmenter puis, dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle le vit traverser la pièce et atteindre l'interrupteur.

La lumière l'éblouit. Et le cri cessa.

Dans la placard, les yeux brillants de larmes, se tenait...

- Nell ??? dirent ensemble Ichigo et Rukia, tous deux surpris.

La dénommée Nell écarquilla ses grands yeux verts.

- Ichigo...murmura-t-elle.

Et...elle lui bondit dessus, l'étouffant de calins.

Rukia les regardait, abasourdie.

C'était un drôle de tableau que celui auquel elle assistait: un Ichigo qui faisait d'amples mouvements pour se dégager mais qui peu à peu perdait de l'énergie et une Nell infatigable en pleine distribution d'affection.

Rukia se permit un sourire.

Son sourire se teinta d'amertume.

_C'est presque parfait._

Finalement, elle décida de mettre fin à cette scène si ..._adorable_. Elle tapota l'épaule de Nell.

- Si tu continues à le serrer comme ça, tu n'auras bientôt plus qu'un cadavre à embrasser.

Nell le lâcha immédiatement, ses yeux sondant le visage de Rukia.

Elle se leva sans cesser de fixer Rukia. Rukia la fixa aussi tranquillement. Mais l'air était chargé d'électricité tout à coup.

Ichigo observa les deux femmes, incrédule et embarassé.

- Nell...Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mon placard ?

Nell tourna un visage malheureux à Ichigo.

- Je voulais rester près de toi...Et ton père m'a donné cette chambre si loin de toi, alors je suis venue dormir ici.

Rukia ressentit une pointe de jalousie. C'était _son_ placard !

- Oh... Nell...c'est Rukia qui dort là...d'habitude et...

- Laisse Ichigo. Nell, tu peux dormir ici. Je prendrais ta chambre, dit Rukia.

Ichigo regarda Rukia sortir de sa chambre sans un mot.

Sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi, cette décision de Rukia lui déplaisait. Beaucoup.

- Ichigo...On dort maintenant ?

- O-Ouais.

Il éteignit la lumière.

Dans le couloir, adossée au mur, Rukia croisa ses bras. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si vulnérable.

_Et voilà_, pensa Rukia.

* * *

Renji se retourna une nouvelle fois. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Pourtant, si c'était le cas, il le saurait.

N'était-il pas _un dieu de la mort _?

Chassant cette sensation déplaisante de son esprit - du moins essaya-t-il- il poursuivit sa route.

Il se rendait chez Ichigo. Aucune raison précise à cette visite hormis le fait qu'il s'ennuyait prodigieusement chez Urahara. Se saouler au saké avec Ikkaku, Kira et Rangiku avaient fini par le...saouler.

Aussi n'ayant plus vu Rukia depuis ce soir où ils avaient eu une discussion si ...solenelle (c'est-à-dire déjà plus de trois jours), il avait décidé d'aller voir son amie et par la même occasion l'avorton chez qui elle logeait.

Les décisions du Gotei 13 revinrent en mémoire à Renji. Décisions qui avaient tant affectées Rukia.

Et même lui, Renji, devait reconnaitre que cela serait dur. Pour Rukia. Pour lui. Pour le capitaine Hitsugaya et son lieutenant. Pour...tout le monde, en général.

Mais il savait que c'était surtout Rukia qui souffrirait le plus, au final.

Quand il avait entendu le plan qu'avait élaboré le Gotei 13 afin de causer la perte d'Aizen, il avait été révolté.

Tout d'abord, parce que tout ne reposait que sur des suppositions. Des "peut-être".

Ensuite, parce que cela impliquait était tout bonnement...comment pouvaient-ils demander ça à Rukia ?

Mais il s'était incliné, comme tous les autres. Pour la survie du monde. Parce que c'était son boulot.

Renji secoua la tête, comme pour éloigner ces réflexions de lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

_Chaque chose en son temps_, se dit-il.

A l'angle de la rue qu'il venait de passer, une silhouette encapuchonnée, tapie dans l'ombre, attendit que Renji s'éloigne pour de nouveau le talonner.

* * *

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? A votre avis, qui est cette silhouette ?_

_xD En fait ça peut être n'importe qui vu que je donne pas d'indications ! ^^_

_Une petite review ? ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tralala ! Record ! J'ai posté un troisième chapitre ! J'étais jamais allée aussi loin dans une fic ! xD_

_Allez, on trinque ! ^^_

* * *

Rukia soupira. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas...?

Elle interrogea Karin et Yuzu du regard. Qui confirmèrent.

Le sourcil de Rukia tressautait dangereusement, signe révélateur d'un agacement.

Elle entra dans la pièce que Renji et Ichigo dévastaient totalement avec leurs Zanpakutoh. Rukia ignorait pourquoi mais ils semblaient que les deux jeunes hommes éprouvaient un plaisir tout particulier à se battre à longueur de journée pour des broutilles. C'était déjà la sixième fois depuis que Renji était arrivé, un peu plus tôt.

Rukia se força à respirer calmement et de réprimer l'accès de colère qui montait en elle, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand on entendait le chapelet d'injures que s'envoyaient les deux Shinigamis.

Finalement, au comble de l'agacement, elle explosa:

- NON, MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI TOUT CE FOUTOIR ????

Ichigo qui brandissait triomphalement dans sa main gauche une mèche de cheveux rouges alors que sa main droite ramenée derrière son dos était maintenue par Renji lui-même assis sur le dos d'Ichigo, faisant bien attention à l'écraser de_ toute _la force de son poids, s'immobilisa en même temps que Renji.

Rukia ne releva même pas le ridicule de leur position.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles.

Et elle tourna les talons sous les regards ahuris des deux garçons.

- Rukia...

Elle leur fit à nouveau face mais ce fut dans les yeux de Renji que son regard plongea et ce fut aussi à lui que s'adressa les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite:

- Le devoir avant tout. Dès maintenant. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non ? C'est ce qu'ils ont tous dit, n'est-ce-pas ? Je pense que c'est valable pour toi aussi. Est-ce de cette manière que tu remplis ton devoir ? En te battant avec un humain ?

Renji détourna les yeux, confus. Mais il comprenait la réaction de Rukia. Elle était profondément malheureuse. Et lui ne n'avait fait qu'empirer son mal-être.

C'était Rukia qu'il était venu voir. Pas Ichigo.

- Un humain ?

Ichigo répéta les derniers mots de Rukia, abasourdi.

- Je ne suis donc que ça ? Est-ce que tu...

- Non, le coupa Rukia.

Non, je n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais tu es un humain. C'est comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas de dire la vérité.

- Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Rukia ?

Ce fut les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Karakura, il ne reconnaissait plus Rukia.

Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, ne le narguait plus, ne relevait plus ses remarques ou taquineries.

Plus...rien. Elle semblait totalement indifférente à tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ou dire. Et cela commençait à l'effrayer.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et quitta la pièce, Renji sur ses talons, le laissant seul à sa stupéfaction.

Hébété, il s'adossa au mur.

* * *

- C'est plus fort que moi.

Hitsugaya soupira.

Rangiku regardait par la fenêtre de chez Inoue. Hitsugaya ne manqua pas de remarquer la tristesse résignée marquée sur le visage de Rangiku. Et surtout, son regard empreint de douleur et aussi...de nostalgie.

- A chaque fois que j'y pense...

- Alors, n'y pense pas.

Rangiku sourit tristement.

- Si seulement c'était aussi facile...

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Cela ne te concerne pas. Alors, cesse de te biler pour ça.

- Ca me fait penser à..._lui_.

Hitsugaya, qui se balançait sur sa chaise, stoppa le mouvement et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure:

- Je sais.

Un silence, lourd, s'installa. Rangiku ferma les yeux

Des images dansaient sous ses paupières closes. Des ombres. Des visages. Son visage à lui. Puis des voix. Sa voix, légère. Son rire. Mon Dieu, ce rire, si provoquant. Et pourtant, qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que ressent Rukia. Et ce qu'elle va ressentir quand...

Elle n'acheva pas. C'était inutile.

Hitsugaya avait le visage grave et ses yeux obstinément baissés vers ses pieds.

- Ca va être très dur pour elle. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle éprouve et qu'elle éprouvera.

Rangiku secoua la tête.

- Cette douleur...ne peut être imaginée. Et personne ne peut comprendre si on n'a jamais eu à l'endurer.

- Toi...

- Oui ?

- Tu la ressens, hein ? A cause de lui ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu... ?

- Comme si c'était moi qui décidais, répliqua-t-elle.

Hitsugaya esquissa un sourire:

- Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. J'oubliais.

* * *

Karin fronça les sourcils. Qui celà pouvait être ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeilà l'horloge de la cuisine. 20 heures. Ce n'était pas vraiment une heure à venir sonner chez les gens. Alors qui pouvait bien être le sinistre illuminé qui venait sonner chez eux ?

Karin se dirigea avec lenteur vers la porte d'entrée où elle s'apprêtait à tout bonnement renvoyer la personne qui arrivait à un moment inopportun . C'était le mot.

Entre Rukia et le type aux cheveux rouges qui avaient passé le reste de la journée sur le toit, Ichigo qui était demeuré pendant tout ce temps étendu sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague et entre Yuzu qui ne cessait de se questionner sur la nature des relations du garçon aux cheveux rouges avec Rukia, Karin avait eu de quoi être exaspéré plus d'une fois dans cette journée.

Oh, et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les simagrées habituelles de son père.

Karin retint un soupir.

Elle comptait sur le diner pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle ouvrit la porte, une réplique cinglante prête à jaillir de ses lèvres...réplique qui mourut avant même qu'un mot ne soit prononçé.

Sur le seuil, une longue silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait.

La silhouette fit tomber son capuchon, révélant son visage dont deux pupilles bleues transperçèrent Karin du regard et une chevelure pour le moins originale. Elle était bleue.

* * *

_Maintenant, vous savez qui c'est sous la cape ! C'est pas très compliqué à trouver, en fait -_-'_

_Voyons voir...qui, dans Bleach, a des cheveux bleus ??? ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Il me semble que ce chapitre est un rien plus long que les autres. Et avec un tout petit peu d'action plus une séquence émotion. xD_

_Bref, vous me direz ! ^^_

* * *

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent démesurément:

- Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?

L'interpellé réprima un geste d'agacement.

- Ca se voit pas ou quoi ? Je joue aux cartes.

Ichigo fut tenté pendant un court instant de se jeter d'un pont. Mais, songeant que c'était peu judicieux, il passa une main nerveuse son visage, aspira une grande goulée d'air et se força à rester calme.

- Mais...t'es un méchant, observa-t-il le plus calmement possible, rien de plus simple quand un type qui, par déjà, trois fois avait tenté de le tuer, était assis à jouer aux cartes avec ses deux petites soeurs.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Rukia et Renji pour descendre au salon, surprenant une scène des plus étranges.

Karin, Yuzu et Grimmjow, accroupis au sol, des cartes en mains. Et un Ichigo, debout, qui apparemment ne comprenait rien.

Un réflexe saisit les deux Shinigamis: ils se mirent en position de combat...qu'ils abandonnèrent, éberlués quand Grimmjow les salua d'un "Yo!".

- Qu'est-ce que ...?

Ichigo les coupa:

- Ouais, moi aussi, je voudrais comprendre !

Grimmjow soupira et avec un petit sourire d'excuse, dit aux petites filles:

-Désolé. Votre imbécile de frère et ses deux acolytes pigent rien. Faut que je leur explique.

- Pas de problème.

- Oh, Grimmjow, restes-tu manger avec nous ? interrogea Yuzu.

- Oh ...ouais.

Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- COMMENT CA, OUAIS ? hurla Ichigo.

- C'est par là ta chambre ?

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur la moquette de la chambre d'Ichigo, Renji, Rukia et Ichigo attendaient que Grimmjow explique la raison de sa présence à Karakura.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas être pressé de parler. Il avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains, qui soudain, étaient devenues très fascinantes.

Ichigo n'y tint plus:

- Alors ?

Grimmjow aspira bruyamment de l'air. Puis se lança:

- Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'espion. J'ai laissé tomber Aizen et sa troupe de clown.

- Dont tu faisais partie, remarqua sournoisement Ichigo.

- T'as dit quoi, là ?

Rukia et Renji échangèrent un regard puis promptement, Renji fit rasseoir Grimmjow qui s'était levé. Rukia regarda Ichigo, l'air accusateur et ...légèrement menaçant.

Ichigo soupira avant de dire:

- Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit. Continue.

Le sexta les regarda, surpris:

- C'est tout. J'ai foutu le camp de Las Noches et j'y retournerais plus.

Renji sembla soudain comprendre:

- Tu veux nous aider à battre Aizen ?

Grimmjow afficha un sourire carnassier:

- Je veux. Mais surtout...je peux.

- Pourquoi ?

Les trois hommes tournèrent leur tête vers Rukia. C'était sans doute pas une question qui leur serait venu à l'esprit: quelle importance ? Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il avait viré de bord et qu'il était un nouvel allié. La raison de ce revirement importait peu.

- J-J'en avais plein les couilles d'Aizen et de ses ordres. De Noitra, Ulquiorra et toute la joyeuse bande d'ahuris.

- Et ? insista Rukia.

_Et je voulais...je voulais avoir des amis. Etre avec eux tous. Que des grandes gueules et des fanfarons. Pile poil comme moi. Je voulais...avoir la chance de ne plus être seul avec moi-même. Avoir la chance d'exister pour au moins une personne. De compter pour quelqu'un. J'ai pensé que j'avais une chance de trouver ça, ici avec eux._

_Avais-je raison ? _

- Et...c'est tout.

Rukia se détendit enfin et lui fit un sourire en lui tendant la main:

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Grimmjow.

Ce fut comme si Rukia avait compris tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Ces simples mots qu'elle disait avec ce sourire voulait dire bien plus que ce qu'il ne semblait. C'était comme si elle lui avait dit: " Viens. Reste avec nous. Tu as ta place. Et tu la mérites. Tu as le droit d'être notre ami."

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Grimmjow ressentit de la gratitude.

* * *

Nell avançait dans les rues de Karakura. Elle avait passé la journée avec Inoue, qu'elle aimait beaucoup. A présent, elle rentrait chez Ichigo. Elle sourit de plaisir à la pensée de le revoir. Elle se sentait voler au septième ciel à chaque fois que l'image du graçon s'imposait à son esprit.

Un bruissement à l'angle de la rue sur sa gauche la ramena sur Terre. Elle s'immobilisa et se mit tout de suite en position de combat.

- Qui est là ? cria-t-elle. Qui que vous soyez, montrez vous !

Cinq silhouettes apparurent alors dans la lumière déclinante de la fin de journée.

Nell sentit perler une goutte de sueur le long de sa tempe. Les battements de son coeur accélérèrent et une poussée d'adrénaline se déversa dans ses membres.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une des silhouettes attaqua. Nell évita en roulant sur le côté. Elle se releva promptement quand elle vit la silhouette charger à nouveau sur elle.

Elle fit un bond en arrière, évitant la lame qui lui aurait transperçé le ventre. Enfin, le visage de son agresseur lui apparut. Cheveux blancs, sourire provocant.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne mais en revanche, elle reconnut les quatre autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Des Arrancars. Peut-être, et même sûrement...des Espadas.

Nell déglutit. Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de là ?

- Neliel, hein ? demanda l'homme albinos.

- Ca dépend. Qui me demande ? répliqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Aizen aimerait te compter parmi ses recrues.

Aizen, Aizen. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Ou l'avait-elle entendu déjà ?

Oui ! Ichigo en avait parlé. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Aizen avait fait enlever Inoue et avait envoyé ses Espadas tuer Ichigo et ses amis. Ce nom lui inspira soudain un sursaut de haine.

- Je refuse.

L'homme prit un air faussement désolé:

- Oh. C'est exactement ce que nous craignions. Nous n'avons, hélas, pas d'autre choix.

Son sourire réapparut. Il se tourna vers ses acolytes:

- La diplomatie n'a pas marché. Nous allons donc avoir recours à un autre procédé.

Nell recula, sentant un danger dans les paroles de l'homme.

Celui-ci, la fixant à nouveau, acheva:

- La force.

Nell vit avec horreur l'homme et les quatre Espadas fonçer sur elle. Elle ne pourrait pas les éviter, elle ne pourrait même pas les blesser. Elle était dans un gigai et aucun moyen d'en sortir.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que les lames s'enfonçent dans sa chair.

Elle entendit un cliquetis d'armes mais...le coup fatal ne vint pas. Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

Une jeune femme aux yeux bleus et à la longue chevelure auburn avait bloqué l'arme de l'albinos.

Quant aux quatre autres affreux, ils étaient maintenus à distance par un jeune garçon aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux blancs, lui aussi.

- Nell...va-t-en ! Cours chez Urahara ! lui hurla la femme.

- La...la boutique ?

- Oui ! On les retient !

Nell hocha la tête et s'enfuit.

Rangiku vit la silhouette de la femme rétrécir puis disparaitre complètement de son champs de vision. Alors, enfin, elle se décida à affronter le regard de Gin Ichimaru. Ce dernier avait cessé de sourire en voyant sa proie s'échapper.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Gin sourit . Mais ce sourire était différent de celui qui lui était habituel.

- Alors, comment vas-tu...Rangiku ?

Rangiku sentit un frisson lui courir sur les bras. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Il avait donc toujours autant d'emprise sur elle?

- Enfoiré ! lâcha-t-elle en rompant le contact de leurs zanpakutoh.

Puis, saisie d'un soudain accès de rage, elle se précipita vers lui, lui assenant des coups de plus en plus violents et rapides.

- Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud ! Pourquoi faut-il... que tu agisses toujours comme...ça ?!? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ...tu trahisses...la Soul Society ! Sale égoïste ! haletait-elle tandis qu'elle le frappait de son katana.

Lui se contentait d'esquiver les attaques ou de les bloquer. Il ne répliquait pas, reculant quand elle avançait, la laissant exprimer toute sa colère.

- POURQUOI ES-TU PARTI ? hurla-t-elle en proie au chagrin et à la colère. Elle trébucha, s'étala, resta à terre, les mains et les genoux au sol.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? murmura-t-elle.

Gin s'approcha d'elle. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur la face, il posa avec tendresse la main dans les cheveux aux reflets roux de Rangiku.

- Rangiku...

La façon dont il prononça son prénom était tellement doux, tellement triste que Rangiku en frissonna.

- On rentre ! cria le Shinigami à ses compagnons.

- Quoi ? Mais on a même pas...

- J'ai dit: on rentre.

Voix à inflexion menaçante. Reiatsu soudain amplifié et provoquant comme des ondes aux alentours.

Les Espadas n'insistèrent pas et rejoignèrent le Shinigami. Ils s'enfonçèrent dans les limbes ouvertes par Gin.

Histugaya rejoignit Rangiku. Il n'était pas blessé, s'étant contenté de repousser les Espadas, espérant du renfort.

- Rangiku...

Elle pleurait. Lentement, il la prit alors dans ses bras pour tenter d'apaiser la peine que venait de réveiller le Traitre.

* * *

_Décidément cette fiction prend un tour un peu inattendu: j'imaginais pas du tout les choses comme ça xD_

_Mais en fait, c'est pas plus mal. =)_

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà, je vous livre mon cinquième chapitre ! En espérant que vous allez apprécier !_

* * *

Ichigo était assis dehors,devant la boutique de Urahara, profondément insatisfait de lui-même. Il n'était qu'un incapable.

Nell avait été attaquée et c'était le capitaine et le lieutenant de la 10ème division qui étaient venus à son secours. Pas lui. Non, lui, à ce moment-là, était en train de papoter.

Un incapable.

Rien qu'un incapable, même pas fichu de deviner le problème de Rukia.

Il ruminait ces sombres pensées, le regard dans le vide, les épaules avachies.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu portais le monde sur tes épaules.

Ichigo ne tourna pas la tête. Maintenant, il se sentait encore plus mal, si c'était possible.

Rukia, elle-même, était très déprimée ces temps-ci, et pourtant, elle était là, à essayer de lui remonter le moral à sa manière très spéciale.

Un incapable.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, Rukia.

Rukia darda son regard bleu-mauve sur lui.

- Je porte _mon_ monde sur mes épaules.

La petite Shinigamie se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Et...quel est ce monde ?

- Mes soeurs. Mon père. Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuhiro. Karakura. Inoue, Chad, Ishida. Nell. Et...encore beaucoup d'autres personnes.

- Qui sont-elles ?

- Hein ?

La question avait franchi les lèvres de Rukia sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Elle voulait savoir si...si elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui comptaient dans le petit monde d'Ichigo.

Les yeux marrons du garçon l'effleurèrent légèrement du regard:

- Tu le sais très bien.

Rukia sourit.

_Mon Dieu, merci. Je compte. Je compte un peu._

_-_ Dis-le quand même.

- Pff. Pourquoi faire puisque tu le sais, idiote ?

- Qui c'est l'idiote ? répliqua Rukia en brandissant son poing sous le nez d'Ichigo.

- Oh...euh...oublie ça.

Et il s'empressa de rentrer pour échapper à la fausse fureur de Rukia.

Rukia resta dehors, sentant avec une once de culpabilité, un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

- Idiote. Evidemment que tu fais partie de son monde.

Rukia pivota et fit face à Grimmjow dont les yeux semblaient la perçer de toutes parts.

- En fait, je sais pas si on peut dire les choses comme ça. Il serait plus juste de dire que tu as complètement chamboulé son monde. Après tout...c'est avec toi que tout a commençé, non ?

* * *

- Aizen va attaquer plus tôt que prévu.

- Comment ?

- Pourquoi déjà ?

- Voyons, c'est évident ! Pourquoi attendrait-il ?

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Il essaie plutôt de recruter de nouveaux membres.

- Sans doute pour remplacer ceux qu'on a explosé.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Il a le Hogyoku !

- Exact ! Pourquoi se fatiguerait-il à chercher de nouveaux Arrancars alors qu'il peut en créer comme ça, presque en claquant des doigts ?

Le commandant du Gotei 13, Yamamoto, écoutait depuis un moment déjà la discussion -ou plus justement, la dispute- entre ses capitaines. De toute évidence, personne n'était du même avis.

Face au désordre ambiant, allant en s'amplifiant, il se décida à intervenir de la manière la plus calme possible:

- SILENCE !

Silence immédiat.

- Quelle importance, après tout ? Qu'Aizen attaque maintenant ou plus tard...cela ne modifie en rien notre plan. Nous ferons ce qu'il a été décidé.

- A ce propos, je m'interroge quant à l'efficacité de notre plan, dit le capitaine Kuchiki.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Le commandant riva son regard à celui du capitaine de la 6ème division:

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait douter, Byakuya ?

- Cela n'a encore jamais été testé avant. Nous n'avons aucune idée de si cela marchera ou non.

- Et ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki planta son regard gris droit dans celui de Yamamoto.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que Rukia souffre inutilement.

- Personne ne le souhaite. Malheureusement...je crains qu'il n'y ait d'autre solution.

Ukitake prit alors la parole:

- Au fait, Aizen était à deux doigts de démolir notre plan.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Il a essayé d'enlever Neliel. Vous croyez qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

- Impossible.

- Capitaine Yamamoto...pourriez-vous réexpliquer ce qu'il est prévu de faire pour vaincre Aizen ?

C'était le Capitaine de la 4ème division. Elle n'avait pu assister à la fin de la réunion qu'ils avaient tenu et elle tenait à préciser certains points.

- Kisuke ! Viens de nouveau nous éclairer.

L'interpellé s'avança et se plaça de manière à être dans le "centre de discussion".

Il commença ses explications:

- Ichigo détient une force, comme vous le savez, impressionnante. De plus, il possède un Hollow. Il incarne ainsi la force absolue, un peu comme les Arrancars. Le principe du ying et du yang, en quelque sorte.

Or, nous avons, dans nos rangs, un Espada. En fait, deux maintenant. Bref.

Nous allons faire fusionner deux forces: celle d'Ichigo et celle de Nell.

Et en quoi réside leurs forces à tous deux ?

- Leurs Zanpakutoh, répondit le capitaine Unohana dans un souffle.

Merci Kisuke, j'ai très bien compris cette partie du plan. La fusion de leurs deux Zanpakutoh libérera une puissance destructrice, suffisante pour mettre Aizen en échec. Ce que je comprends de façon moins claire...c'est le rôle que jouera Rukia dans cette fusion.

- Ichigo tient énormément à Rukia. Vous avez sans doute du le remarquer ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il tient également à Nell, mais c'est très différent.

- Je vois mal où vous...

- Pour que la fusion des Zanpakutoh soit possible, il faut que leurs détenteurs soient eux même proches de façon exclusive. C'est cette relation qui existe entre Ichigo et Rukia. Et nous, c'est avec Nell que nous voulons une fusion.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas...

- Je crains que si, répliqua le commandant, l'air grave.

Kisuke Urahara releva son bob:

- Outre cela, Rukia sera également le _lien._

- Le lien ?

- Nous allons vous expliquer cela plus en détail, Capitaine Unohana.

* * *

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Grimmjow se gratta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement ennuyé.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

Nell vrilla son regard vert sur lui.

- Tu es un Espada.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi l'est-ce ?

- Je tiens à Ichigo !

Les mots de Nell jaillirent comme un cri du coeur. Elle en fut stupéfaite, elle-même.

Quant à Grimmjow, il affichait un drôle de sourire.

- Tss...ce gamin est décidément très fort.

Il se rapprocha de Nell et lui releva le menton.

- Je viens l'aider, okay ? Me demande pas pourquoi je le fais. Même moi, j'ai du mal à le comprendre.

Nell déglutit. Cette proximité avec le sexta la mettait mal à l'aise. _Très _mal à l'aise.

Grimmjow tourna le dos à Nell.

- T'es au courant de ce qu'ils veulent que tu fasses ?

Nell releva vivement la tête. Grimmjow la fixa nonchalamment:

- Ouais. Ils m'ont mis aussi au courant.

Le visage de Nell exprima soudain une grande tristesse.

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment demandé mon avis. Ni celui d'Ichigo, d'ailleurs.

- A ton avis, il approuverait ou pas ?

Nell eut une brusque envie d'éclater en pleurs. Tentant de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix, elle répondit:

- Il dit qu'il est prêt à tout pour sauver Karakura...

- Mais ?

- Mais...je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de...

- D'oublier et de mettre en danger la vie de Rukia ?

Nell ne répondit rien. Evidemment qu'il refuserait !

- Il ne voudra pas choisir entre elle et Karakura, énonça Grimmjow, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'Arrancar.

- Non. Il ne voudra pas.

- Tu vas faire ça contre son gré ?

La question n'était pas aussi désintéressée ou innocente qu'il ne le paraissait. Nell eut l'impression que Grimmjow la jugeait ou désapprouvait ce qu'elle avait choisit de faire.

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix !

Elle regretta aussitôt sa parole: elle sonnait comme une justification, comme si elle se défendait de l'accusation implicite que Grimmjow avait formulé.

Elle reprit plus calmement:

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...je ne le ferais pas. Mais...je considère comme mon devoir d'éliminer Aizen.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit rire:

- C'est commode, n'est-ce-pas ? De prôner le devoir pour cacher tes sentiments, hein, Nell ?

Parce qu'en fait, si Ichigo oubliait ce que Rukia représente pour lui, tu aurais peut-être plus de chance avec lui, non ?

Ca t'arrangerait, non ? Tu pour...

Il n'acheva pas. Nell coupa court à sa tirade en lui assenant une gifle magistrale. Puis elle disparut du champ de vision du sexta.

Grimmjow se frotta la joue avec un petit sourire.

_Réflexe purement féminin, _pensa-t-il.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez à peu près compris (xD) ...Je sais que c'est un peu confus...Sorry ! ^^'_

_Faites moi part de votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. Thx._


	6. Chapter 6

_Livraison express d'un nouveau chapitre...un peu en retard. Moi qui devais poster un chapitre tous les week-ends -_-' _

_Négligence, flemmardise quand vous nous tenez !_

_Mais bon, 2009 arrive et avec elle de nouvelles résolutions...qui seront soigneusemet notées puis très rapidement et toujours soigneusement oubliées..._

_Bref, bonne année 2009 à tous._

* * *

- Je crains n'avoir pas compris. C'est absurde, Ichimaru, j'ai eu l'impression que tu disais que tu avais...échoué.

Sous le ton doucereux et bien trop poli, Ichimaru sentit la menace voilée.

Pourtant, aucune expression ne passa sur son visage et il conserva son éternel sourire.

- C'est, hélas, bien ce que je viens de t'annonçer.

- Un combat à un contre six n'était pas à ta portée, Ichimaru ?

Ichimaru se tourna vers Tousen.

- En fait, c'était plutôt un combat de trois contre six. Le capitaine et le lieutenant de la 10ème division étaient là aussi.

La voix d'Aizen, calme et posée, s'éleva à nouveau:

- Plutôt deux contre six. Neliel était dans un gigai, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir.

Me tromperais-je, Ichimaru ?

- Non, tu as raison, Sosuke.

Les deux ex-capitaines s'affrontèrentdu regard pendant quelques instants, puis Aizen ordonna à tout le monde de sortir et de le laisser seul avec Ichimaru.

Quand tous furent sortis, Aizen brisa le silence:

- Je croyais que c'était clair, Ichimaru. Détruire Karakura et obtenir cette clé. Ces deux objectifs passent avant tout.

Par la faute des sentiments un peu trop forts que tu attaches à cette femme, nous n'avons pu enlever Nell pour l'utiliser à nos propres fins. Sois sûr que le Gotei 13 ne fera pas la même erreur.

- Nous pouvons toujours relançer la mission, risqua Ichimaru.

- Tu crois vraiment que Neliel se baladera à nouveau sans protection ? Tu m'avais habitué à plus d'intelligence, Ichimaru.

Ichimaru tiqua sous l'insulte. Aizen Sosuke observa attentivement son subordonné.

- Il va falloir que tu renonçes à cette fille...ou alors que tu renonçes à la vie.

Ca y est. Il l'avait dit.

Ichimaru éclata de rire.

- Tu m'impressionnes, Sosuke. Tu es rapide et sans pitié: tu crains que ton bras droit ne te trahisse et tu décides de l'amputer sans plus d'état d'âme. Tu es bien l'homme que tu parais être.

- Ca me désole que tu penses que je te soumets à ce choix avec plaisir.

Ichimaru cessa de rire, son sourire disparut et son visage se fit dur.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de renonçer à Rangiku pas plus qu'à ma vie. Je tiens à les conserver toutes les deux.

Ne fais rien qui puisse nuire à la vie de Rangiku. Ne la touche pas. Ne lui parle pas. Ne la regarde même pas.

Elle ne contrariera pas tes projets. Alors, fais comme si elle n'existait pas.

Ichimaru avait parlé en martelant chaque mot.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, sans plus de cérémonies.

- Oh, j'oubliais. Sosuke, si d'une quelconque manière, tu essais d'assassiner ou moi ou Rangiku...je ne réponds plus de moi.

La porte de la grande salle de Las Noches claqua.

Aizen soupira, profondément ennuyé. Allait-il laisser passer cet affront ?

* * *

- Pourquoi on ne me dit rien à moi ? s'offusqua Ichigo.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tout simplement !

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire ça, Rukia. Nell a été convoquée, Grimmjow a été convoqué, Ishida, Inoue et Chad sont en pleine convoquation,_ tu_ as été convoquée ainsi que tous les membres du Gotei 13 !

C'était pour boire du thé, sans doute ?

Renji, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Grimmjow, Nell, Kira, Hinamori et Rukia ne pippèrent pas un mot.

Que pouvaient-ils bien répondre ?

- Nous sommes en situation de crise et...commença Kira.

- Merci, je croyais avoir remarqué !

- Ichigo...arrête d'être chiant. T'aides personne en gueulant à tout va.

Un ange passa. Rukia était de toute évidence à bout. Ichigo posa ses yeux sur elle, une lueur fugitive de tristesse passa dans son regard. Lueur qui aussi fugitive qu'elle soit, n'échappa pas à Rukia.

- J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi je suis isolé de votre super plan d'action pour gagner contre Aizen.

Rukia se prit le visage entre ces deux mains.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Ca va, te mets pas dans un état pareil. Si ça se trouve, ils m'appelleront plus tard.

- Non. Ils te le diront pas. Ils te diront _rien du tout._

C'était Grimmjow, qui, jusque là, silencieux, mettait le feu aux poudre.

Tous, hormis Ichigo, lui lançèrent des regards meurtriers: il ne fallait pas en parler ! Il allait tout faire foirer !

- Qu-Quoi ?

- C'est la vérité. Parce qu'en gros, pour que ça marche...

Un formidable coup de pied de Renji fit taire l'ex-Espada en l'envoyant rouler deux mètres plus loin.

Renji se précipita vers le "lieu d'atterissage" de Grimmjow. Il le releva et empoigna le col de sa chemise.

Il plaqua Grimmjow contre un arbre:

- Ecoute moi, connard d'Espada. Notre objectif à nous, c'est de battre Aizen à tout prix, okay ?

Ichigo joue un rôle déterminant dans cette affaire et toi, t'es en train de tout foirer en le mettant au courant !

Alors tu la boucles, enfoiré !

- A ce prix-là ? Sacrifier Rukia ?

La prise sur le col de Grimmjow s'accentua.

- C'est pas comme si elle allait mourir.

- Pour elle, ça doit être tout comme.

- C'est pas moi qui donne les ordres. Moi, j'obéis, comme tout le monde. Si t'as une meilleure idée pour éviter la destruction d'une ville entière, t'as qu'à le dire aux sommités du Gotei.

Renji lâcha Grimmjow et retourna vers le groupe. Le sexta, lui, s'éloigna en direction inverse.

Une meilleure idée ? Mieux que ça. Il avait tout un plan. S'il avait vu juste, bien sûr.

Autrement...il préférait ne même pas y penser.

Plus loin, quand Renji reprit sa place dans le cercle du groupe, un silence pesa s'installa.

Ichigo était étrangement calme, mais on voyait à son regard et à ses sourcils fronçés qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité aux autres, il releva la tête et, la voix un peu rauque, il demanda:

- Très bien. Je ne chercherais pas à savoir quel est ce plan. Si j'interprète bien les propos de Grimmjow, on ne veut rien me dire parce que je joue un rôle dans ce plan ?

Les Shinigamis se consultèrent du regard puis Renji hocja la tête.

- Je vois. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver Karakura mais...je présume que ce que vous avez prévu de me faire faire ne va pas me plaire.

Voyant que tous baissaient les yeux, pas très pressés de répondre, Nell se chargea de fournir la réponse à Ichigo.

Après tout, maintenant, il se doutait de quelque chose.

- Non.

- Mais, même si ça va pas me plaire, cela sauvera Karakura ?

Tous approuvèrent à force de commentaires. Le but était de faire croire à Ichigo que ce serait juste un moment désagréable à passer mais qui en valait la peine.

Mais le visage fermé d'Ichigo les fit taire.

- Je le savais. Je le savais.

- Quoi ?

- Sauver Karakura est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais, en fait, non. Je veux protéger tout le monde.

Rukia murmura doucement:

- Personne ne mourra, Ichigo. Si tu fais ce qu'on attend de toi, à part Aizen et ses Espadas, personne ne mourra.

Et même toi, tu ne souffriras pas. Ce que tu dois faire ne te causera aucune douleur.

- Alors qui souffrira ? Parce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, hein ? Il faut que quelqu'un souffre, non ?

Si ce n'est pas moi, alors, qui ?

Ichigo croisa le regard empreint de tristesse de Rukia et la fatalité qu'il y vit le remua au tréfonds de son âme.

Il lui sembla soudain qu'il n'y avait plus que Rukia et lui. Il eut envie d'hurler quand Rukia énonça doucement l'évidence:

- Moi.

- JE T'INTERDIS ! JE...CE N'EST PAS A TOI DE TE SACRIFIER ENCORE !

L'explosion de rage d'Ichigo les laissa tous impuissants. Renji se sentait défaillir: il était en accord complet avec Ichigo mais les ordres...il avait des ordres. Des ordres essentiels pour la sauvegarde du monde.

Rukia avait ce regard infiniment triste mais résigné qu'elle posait sur Ichigo.

- Je ne vais pas mourir. Ce ne sera qu'une douleur physique. Tout le monde supporte une telle douleur et l'oublie dès qu'elle est passée.

- JE M'EN CONTREFOUS ! TU...TU PRENDS TOUJOURS TOUT SUR TOI !

Le regard de Rukia s'anima soudain. Un frisson parcourut sa peau. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Les yeux marrons du Shinigami remplaçant se rivèrent aux siens et la détermination qui brûlait derrière ces prunelles noisette l'ébranlèrent.

- Laisse moi te protéger. Laisse moi te protéger correctement, Rukia. Si c'est une douleur physique, laisse moi la supporter. Si c'est un autre genre de douleur, laisse moi t'en préserver.

La voix d'Ichigo n'était plus qu'un murmure, un doux murmure qui renforça la peine de Rukia. Les yeux embués, elle lâcha:

- Tu ne peux pas !

A ce stade de la conversation, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Nell, Kira et Hinamori désertèrent. La discussion prenait un tour un peu trop intime.

Renji posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rukia.

- Rukia a raison. Toi et moi ne pouvons rien. Rukia et toi avez des rôles différents à tenir dans toute cette histoire et malheureusement on peut pas permuter. Car, sinon, crois moi, c'est avec joie que j'épargnerais cette épreuve à Rukia !

La voix de Renji se brisa sur les derniers mots.

- Mais...

- C'est notre devoir. Ca ne plait à personne. Et tout le monde sait que c'est Rukia qui va devoir tout encaisser. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que tout soit fini pour être là et la soutenir, l'aider à reprendre pied.

C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

- Non. Je vais leur parler. Il ya forcément une solution qui ne nécessite aucune souffrance. Et il faut qu'ils me disent tout de leur plan. Ils ne peuvent plus me cacher quoi que ce soit, maintenant.

Je ne les laisserais pas nous utiliser. Je ne me laisserais pas manipuler. Non, pas cette fois.

Et ces mots d'Ichigo résonnèrent comme une promesse tandis qu'il laissait Rukia et Renji seuls dans l'aire vide du parc de Karakura.

* * *

_Alors, alors...dites moi tout... Bien ? Ennuyeux à mourir ? Passable ? ^^_

_C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de discussions dans ce chapitre (comme dans les autres, en fait -_-') . Ca pent endormir. Enfin, je sais pas. xD_

_On découvre aussi un nouveau Gin, prêt à se rebeller pour Rangiku...Ca peut paraitre OOC mais c'est ma conception du personnage : je crois que que Gin ne ferait jamais de mal à Rangiku et ne tolèrerait pas qu'on lève la main sur elle._

_Bref bref...trève de bavardage (inutile de surcroit). Une petite review avant de partir ? ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici le septième chapitre de ma fic, posté_ _un peu en avance. =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

C'était de la folie. De la folie pure et simple.

Pourtant, il était bien là, à déambuler de sa démarche féline dans les couloirs vides de Las Noches.

Du suicide. Ca équivalait à un suicide.

Bien sûr, il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se faire bêtement repérer. Il n'était pas totalement stupide, non plus.

Mais...il y avait un risque. Si quelqu'un captait son reiatsu et donnait l'alerte, il était fait comme un rat.

Il atteignit enfin la porte de l'appartement privé dont il comptait faire une petite visite surprise au propriétaire.

En espérant que ce dernier n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de déclencher l'alarme avant même que Grimmjow ait plaçé un mot. Ce serait très _contrariant. _Et Grimmjow ne pourrait assurer qu'il resterait calme pas plus qu'il ne pouvait dire avec certitude que les murs de Las Noches seraient intacts après une éventuelle explosion de colère.

De lui ou d'Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se figea à l'entrée des quartiers de l'Espada n°4.

Voyons, voyons...comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Peut-être... serait-il bien vu d'utiliser la sonnette plaçée bien à propos à l'entrée ? Ou alors, il pouvait se contenter de démolir les grandes portes qui lui interdisaient l'accès à Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow réfléchit intensément en se grattant le menton.

Il finit par conclure qu'aucune des deux solutions ne s'avérait très discrète et silencieuse.

Cela posait un gros problème. Comment, nom de Dieu, allait-il pouvoir entrer ?

En désespoir de cause, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et appuya, faisant ainsi descendre la poignée, sans trop y croire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir toute grande.

Grimmjow eut un sourire: ainsi Ulquiorra avait encore fait une petite escapade cette nuit et était rentré fatigué. Si fatigué qu'il en avait oublié de fermer ses portes. Décidément, le petit Ulquiorra devenait négligent.

_Et tout ça pour..._

Grimmjow pénétra dans la pièce, avançant jusqu'à la porte à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La voix, froide. Indifférente. Grimmjow pivota, un sourire carnassier dévorant ses traits.

- Ah. Tu es là, Ulquiorra. C'est con, j'ai cru que tu dormais.

Grimmjow n'était pas peu fier de sa tirade. Ca sonnait franchement bien. Il ravala son ego débordant d'orgueil quand Ulquiorra posa sa lame de zanpakutoh sur sa gorge.

_Comment se mettre dans le pétrin en moins de dix secondes avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack:_

_1/ Ouvrir sa grande gueule._

_2/ Laisser en sortir un flot de conneries._

_3/ Oublier de prendre la fuite ou d'au moins sortir son arme après avoir fait les deux choses énonçées précédemment._

Grimmjow déglutit. Se concentrer et rester calme. C'était ça, la clé. Rester calme.

- Je viens parlementer avec toi.

- Je ne parlemente pas avec des traitres de ton espèce.

Grimmjow émit un ricanement.

- Parce que toi, tu es blanc comme neige, hein ? Réponds moi. Ulquiorra.

Le regard que Grimmjow posa sur l'Espada désarçonna ce dernier. Il ...il savait ?

Sentant la lame s'écarter légèrement de son cou, Grimmjow se libéra de son ex-collègue.

Ils se jaugèrent tous deux du regard.

Grimmjow énonça calmement:

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ma battre.

- Voilà qui est étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre me dire ça un jour.

- Moi non plus. Mais...tout change. Même toi, Ulquiorra !

Ulquiorra conserva son stoïcisme. Une pensée fugitive et absurde traversa l'esprit de Grimmjow: celle de Ulquiorra et de Byakuya Kuchiki buvant du thé ensemble.

_Merde. C'est qu'ils s'entendraient bien, ces deux connards._

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu parles toujours de manière inconsidérée et totalement incompréhensible, Grimmjow.

- Tss. C'est vrai. Qui aurait cru que tu risquerais ta peau...pour une humaine ?

Un silence s'installa et se prolongea, sans qu'aucun des deux Arrancars ne tente d'y mettre fin.

Ulquiorra tourna le dos à Grimmjow.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Ton reiatsu. Il flotte tout autour d'elle. Je le ressens sur ses vêtements. Dans ses cheveux. Sur sa peau.

Une véritable infection.

- Je vois.

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ?Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Il demanda:

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Maintenant ou après ?

- Les deux.

- Maintenant, je vais te tuer. Après...je continuerais à aller la visiter pendant son sommeil.

- Alors, c'est vrai. Ulquiorra, le fidèle Ulquiorra s'est amouraché d'une humaine ! Pas n'importe quelle humaine, en plus! Celle qu' Aizen désire compter dans ses rangs ! Inoue Orihime.

- Boucle la, Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi ,s'il t'es si facile de l'approcher, ne la ramènes-tu pas à Aizen ?

Ca lui ferait plaisir, tu ne crois pas ? dit sournoisement Grimmjow.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de fermer ta grande gueule, Grimmjow.

- Faisons un marché.

Les mots de Grimmjow s'étirèrent lentement dans la grande salle. Ulquiorra avait du mal à comprendre comment Grimmjow avait pu arriver à ce stade: il était passé de la moquerie à la négociation ?

- Aizen tuera Inoue, si elle est dans le camp adverse.

- Je vois mal en quoi...

- Tu tiens à cette fille, inutile de le nier. Elle participera au combat. Elle sera exposée.

- Je n'y peux malheureusement rien. Chacun...suit sa voie.

- Faisons un arrangement. Je fais en sorte qu'Inoue soit tenue éloignée des combats durant toute leur durée en échange d'un tout petit service.

- Va-t-en.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit ce que...

- J'ai dit: va-t-en.

Grimmjow comprit avec fatalisme qu'il avait échoué. Il tenta encore:

- Aizen la tuera. Elle mourra sous tes yeux.

- Tout de suite.

Résistant à la rage qui montait en lui, Grimmjow ouvrit le passage pour Karakura et s'y engouffra. La dernière vision qu'il eut de Las Noches, c'est Ulquiorra qui fermait ses portes. A clé.

* * *

Ichigo ressortit de la salle où se réunissait le Gotei 13, établi actuellement chez Urahara Kisuke.

Il se sentait étrangement vide. Les avoeux du commandant Yamamoto l'avait abasourdi.

Presque tout reposait sur ses épaules. Celà ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. Tant que cela permettait la sauvegarde de Karakura. Peu importe qu'il souffre ou se fasse blesser.

Non. Ce qui le gênait était tout autre chose.

Il se laissa choir sous la varangue du magasin. Des bribes de phrases s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, dans un affreux désordre d'incohérence.

_Sauver Karakura....Détruire Aizen...Fusion. Nell...Lien trop fragile. Trop récent...Lien avec Rukia fort , très fort. Incassable. Remplaçer les liens. Effacer...Souvenirs...Oublier. Rukia._

Il murmura doucement, la voix brisée:

- Rukia...

- Oui.

En un instant, elle était là, assise à côté de lui, le regardant avec ce je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui faisait bouger quelque chose dans son corps d'adolescent.

- Ils t'ont dit ?

Ichigo hocha lentement la tête.

Il y eut un silence teinté d'amertume.

- Ils ont pas voulu m'écouter. Ils ont dit qu'ils savaient très bien qu'on pouvait réussir à battre Aizen sans ça.

- Mais ils veulent que tu détruises le Hogyoku.

- Oui.

Nouveau silence.

- Rukia...C'était pour ça que tu étais si bizarre ? Tu savais que tu allais souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Rukia ferma les yeux, se recueillant en elle-même, se souvenant des derniers jours. Elle se sentait un peu plus sereine, maintenant qu'Ichigo savait ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

- Tu vas être le lien. Tu vas avoir si mal... Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Et...c'est ma faute.

La voix d'Ichigo tremblait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit: je ne crains pas cette douleur. Ca passera et je l'oublierais dès qu'elle sera fini.

Le plus dur...c'est de savoir que...tu vas m'oublier.

Rukia fixait un point lointain de l'horizon, ignorant le regard scrutateur d'Ichigo.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Je pourrais faire fusionner Zangetsu avec Nell sans qu'on...détruise notre lien.

P-Pourquoi est-il si fort ?

- Notre lien ? Parce qu'on a fait le sacrifice de la mort.

- Mais...

- Nous ne sommes pas morts mais nous étions prêts à l'être pour sauver la vie de l'autre.

Ce genre de chose crée un lien incassable. En plus, on a vécu pas mal de trucs ensemble, pas vrai ?

Sourire de Rukia. Qui fait naître aussi un sourire sur le visage du rouquin.

- Oui.

Ils vont effacer tout ça. Ils vont tout effacer de ce qui te concerne dans mon esprit. Ils vont mettre Nell à la place. Rukia...je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas...t'oublier.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, non plus. Ichigo. Il faut le faire. Je crois vraiment que c'est la seule solution.

Faisons-le. Pour le bien du monde. Nous sommes Shinigamis. C'est notre devoir.

- Je sais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ira. Ca ira très bien. Tu vas encore sauver tout le monde.

Elle l'avait entouré les épaules de ses bras et lui avait murmuré ces derniers mots à l'oreille. Une proximité à laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais laissé aller. Ils avaient toujours évité ce genre de geste qui signifiait l'attachement. Leurs perpétuelles disputes étaient le signe qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Mais, c'était un cas un peu exceptionnel qu'ils traversaient. Ce geste tendre et intime n'était pas prémédité; Rukia avait juste eu envie de le faire à ce moment précis. C'était tout.

Puis elle se détacha de lui et rentra dans le magasin.

Ichigo, toujours dans la même position, baissa la tête et laissa son regard errer à terre:

- Oui. Probablement. Mais à quel prix. A quel prix, Rukia.

* * *

Renji soupira. Ichigo était au courant. Su-per.

Il allait voir passer des ombres sur les deux visages des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Rukia et Ichigo.

Cet idiot d'humain arrivait à se faire aimer de tout le monde. Même lui, Renji, avait fini par l'apprécier et le respecter.

Bref, il tenait aussi au Shinigami remplaçant. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Son orgueil et sa fierté en prendraient un trop grand coup.

Ses pensées le menèrent à penser à leur dernier allié en date: Grimmjow.

Lui aussi faisait la tronche depuis ce matin. A cause de leur altercation ?

Quelque chose en Renji lui soufflait que la raison de cette brusque mauvaise humeur était toute autre.

Il avait capté plusieurs fois le regard de Grimmjow qui dérivait sur Inoue. Puis son regard glissait sur Ichigo pour enfin couvrir Rukia. Et alors, un semblant de peine venait assombrir le bleu électrique des yeux du sexta.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

Grimmjow voulait éviter à Rukia cette épreuve. Il en était sûr.

Mais, bon sang, lui aussi, le désirait ! Seulement...comment ?

Il avait réfléchi à plusieurs moyens de sortir ses amis de cette mauvaise passe, d'essayer de trouver une autre solution qui leur causerait moins de chagrin. Peine perdue.

Il devait y avoir une autre solution, forcément. Laquelle ?

Il ignorait pourquoi mais il lui semblait qu'une part de la réponse à cette dernière question était détenue par l'ex-Espada.

Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Grimmjow, décida-t-il.

* * *

_Tadaa ! xD_

_Voilà, voilà, je crois que la fin de cette fiction approche. T_T_

_Mais que je ne m'alarme pas tout de suite, il reste encore quelques péripéties que j'ai à partager avec vous ! Vous serez là ? ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_J'ai tardé, j'ai tardé...Mea culpa..._

_J'ai abandonné mon ordi pendant près de deux semaines. Du coup, j'ai pas répondu à vos reviews et j'ai retardé la publication d'un chapitre. Désolée. ^^'_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur d'ouvrir ma boîte mail et de voir vos reviews. Merci infiniment._

_Bon, eh bien, maintenant place au chapitre et bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'air se rafraichissait de jour en jour. Et le moment tant redouté était imminent.

Ichigo inspira profondément.

Après la vague dépressive qui l'avait emporté après les accablantes révélations, la détermination qui le caractérisait avait resurgi, plus puissante que jamais.

Il s'était dit que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire.

Oublier Rukia et tout ce qui avait trait à elle ? Impensable. Elle était tellement. Elle était celle qui avait donné une nouvelle direction à sa vie. Celle qui avait rallumé la flamme en lui, cette flamme qui s'était éteinte lorsque sa mère était morte.

Qu'on supprime Rukia de sa mémoire signifiait aussi qu'on l'amputait d'une partie essentielle de sa vie. Et de lui.

Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre s'il manquait une partie de lui ?

Il s'était donc levé, le regard ravivé. Et était allé affronter à nouveau le Gotei 13. En vain.

Ils avaient longuement discuté, revenant plusieurs fois sur les détails de leur plan, Ichigo leur confrontant ses objections.

Au bout de deux heures de pour-parlers, le commandant Yamamoto avait lâché, las:

- Mon garçon. Tu ne veux évidement pas que ta ville soit détruite. Tu ne veux pas plus causer la perte du monde en refusant de détruire cette immonde invention de Kisuke. C'est une lourde tâche. Qui ne peut être réalisée qu'au prix de sacrifices. Rukia Kuchiki a accepté de se soumettre à une terrible douleur pour préserver le monde. Nous, tous autant que nous sommes, sommes particulièrement déstabilisés.

Crois-tu que s'il y avait un moyen d'éviter de t'impliquer autant...crois-tu que je n'ai pas considéré le problème sous tous les angles ?

Mon devoir à moi est de protéger ce monde. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Le commandant avait paru soudain bien plus vieux à Ichigo. Et Ichigo avait remarqué les poches violettes sous les yeux du vieillard. A nouveau, il s'était senti défaillir devant la fatalité.

Comme s'il avait perçu le trouble qui reprenait Ichigo, Yamamoto avait dit:

- Si, toutefois, tu as une autre solution à proposer...Une solution qui permettrait de détruire et Aizen et le Hogyoku, bien sûr.

Ichigo avait claqué la porte coulissante devant l'inévitable.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se firent tristes à ce souvenir.

- C'est pas bon de ressasser toutes tes idées noires.

Dans son dos, Ichigo ressentit le reiatsu de Renji. Il pivota et fit face au nouveau venu.

Les mèches rouges retenues flottaient légèrement au vent. Les deux Shinigamis communiquèrent longuement par contact visuel. Ichigo perçut la désolation et la tristesse dans le regard de son allié.

- Merde. Vous schlingez tous les deux*, lâcha le sexta avec une moue de dégoût.

- Grimmjow ! s'écrièrent simulatanément Ichigo et Renji.

L'Espada soupira: décidément, ces deux idiots ne s'y feraient jamais. Presque un mois qu'il était là et ils n'étaient toujours pas capable de repérer sa présence avant qu'il ne parle.

Son regard bleu, dur et froid comme l'acier, les fixa.

Il sembla à Ichigo que Renji et Grimmjow se consultaient du regard. Ichigo tiqua. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient aussi proches ?

Renji dit au bout d'un moment:

- Assieds-toi. Y a pas mal de truc qu'on a à te dire.

- Hein ?

- Assis. Tout de suite.

- Ici ?

- Où ailleurs ? Evidemment, ici ! C'est quasi le seul endroit désert.

- C'est normal, c'est un cimetière ! répliqua Ichigo, véhément.

- Pose pas de questions, contente toi de poser tes fesses et d'écouter.

Voyant qu'Ichigo ne réagissait pas, Renji se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura:

- On a peut-être un moyen d'éviter tout ça.

Ebahi, Ichigo écouta les confessions de Grimmjow sur sa sortie à Las Noches et son entretien avec Ulquiorra. Au fur et à mesure que Grimmjow parlait, Ichigo envisageait peu à peu une nouvelle solution. Solution à laquelle Renji et Grimmjow avaient, de toute évidence, déjà réfléchi.

*_Note: lorsque les Shinigamis sont déprimés, leur reiatsu dégage une "mauvaise odeur", de mauvaises ondes. __Je ne peux vous certifier que "schlinger" s'écrit bien de cette façon. -_-'_

* * *

- Où est Grimmjow ?

Rukia se retourna et la surprise se peignit sur son visage. C'était bien la première fois depuis au moins deux semaines que Nell lui adressait la parole. Elle avait compris que la terça était gênée et elle avait respecté son silence à son égard. Elle répondit néanmoins:

- Avec Renji.

- Et...où est Renji ?

- Avec Ichigo. Au cimetière.

Nell porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et commença à les ronger. Rukia comprit que l'anxiété habitait l'Espada.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-elle avec gentillesse.

- Peut-être que...Rukia...

La détresse qui perçait la voix de Nell alarma Rukia. Elle fut en moins d'un mouvement aux côtés de Nell.

- Que se passe-t-il, Nell ?

- Je suis tellement désolée.

Nell baissait la tête, cachant son visage avec ses longs cheveux verts au regard de Rukia, de plus en plus surprise.

- Je...Ichigo est tellement malheureux. Tu es tellement malheureuse. Vous êtes tous si peinés. Et moi, j'étais si heureuse. T'éliminer du coeur d'Ichigo...c'était comme faire un peu plus de place pour moi.

Elle pleurait à présent. De grosses gouttes qui tombaient une à une sur le sol.

- Nell...

- Tu comprends, Rukia, je l'aime ! Oh, je l'aime tellement ! Je voulais...J'espérais que je lui suffirais...mais c'est faux, c'est tellement faux.

Des hoquets lui secouèrent les épaules tandis que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Rukia s'était figée.

- Je suis égoïste. Je ne songeais qu'au bonheur que j'aurais d'être avec Ichigo, je m'en balançais de ta douleur à toi ! De sa douleur, à lui...Pardonne-moi, Rukia. Pardonne-moi!

Le regard de Rukia s'adouçit, sa main se tendit vers Nell et elle l'empoigna pour l'enlaçer, un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres.

Nell, surprise de tant de simplicité, se laissa aller dans la réconfortante étreinte. Elle murmura:

- Je vais les aider.

- Aider qui ?

- Notre trio de choc, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Ils ont trouvé une autre solution, je crois.

Rukia sentit l'espoir enflammer son âme. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce soit vrai.

* * *

Matsumoto se redressa sur le divan sur lequel elle était affalée.

- Capitaine ?

L'interpellé, allongé à même le sol, ne répondit pas.

- J'ai une question.

Hitsugaya soupira bruyamment.

- Je suppose que tu souhaites que je te propose une réponse.

- Vous avez, comme toujours, deviné.

- Allez, accouche, alors.

- Pourquoi est-il parti _sans en finir _?

- Tu veux dire sans nous tuer ? Sans Nell ?

Matsumoto se garda de répondre tout de suite. Elle risquait de devenir hystérique si elle ouvrait la bouche. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle maîtrise cette stupide émotion qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de parler de lui.

Elle déglutit.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il...il aurait pu. J'étais là, presque sans défense. Il lui suffisait d'abaisser son arme et...

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put continuer.

- C'est vrai. Tu étais à sa portée. Il t'aurait tué. Je ne pouvais me défaire de mes assaillants qui m'auraient retenu alors qu'il rattrapait Neliel. Puis ils rentraient au Hueco Mundo.

Comme Aizen le voulait. J'ose même pas penser à la réaction d'Aizen quand il les a vu revenir bredouille.

- Capitaine...pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait ?

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux.

- Ca me semble évident à moi.

Matsumoto tourna un visage surpris vers son capitaine.

- Il est _incapable_ de te faire du mal. Il est même prêt à défier les ordres d'Aizen pour éviter de lever la main sur toi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Sans doute parce qu'il t'aime.

Les mots furent lançés abruptement et marquèrent la fin de la conversation, Matsumoto trop perdue dans ses réflexions pour la continuer.

* * *

_Et un chapitre de plus ! Finalement, oubliez ce que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent: les choses ne sont pas encore finies et ma fic risque de s'éterniser encore un peu. =)_

_Remarquez, comme le dit Clewilan, que je vous fais encore un peu mariner xD... En fait, je suis presque sûre que tout le monde va se dire: "Mais merde, à quoi il sert ce chapitre ?" xD_

_Je mettrais un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Celui-là, c'était la séquence émotion ! ^^_

_Une review ? _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, les gens ! Oui oui, je me suis un peu fait désirer ! Près de deux semaines sans nouveau chapitre...pas trés sérieux, tout ça ! ^^'_

_Mais en fait, j'avais commençé à écrire la semaine dernière sauf que...y a eu une coupure de courant et j'avais pas encore enregistré. T_T _

_J'avoue que j'avais un peu les boules...et que donc, j'ai trainé._

_Mais trêve de bavardage et je vous livre un peu de lecture ! ^^_

* * *

- Aiiie.

- Ta gueule.

- Tu m'écrabouilles le pied, enfoiré !

- Aaah. C'était ton pied, ça.

Ichigo fusilla Grimmjow du regard mais renonça à laisser jaillir le chapelet d'injures qui se bousculaient au bord de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment approprié pour une scène dans ce genre.

_Plus tard_, se promit Ichigo.

Il se reconcentra sur la ruelle sombre et déserte que Renji et Grimmjow observaient scrupuleusement.

- Hé...Dites, les gars...

Renji et Grimmjow se tournèrent en un seul mouvement vers lui.

- Donc...En gros, ce qui va se passer...

- Il arrive, il rentre, on le coince, on blablate pour trouver un compromis et tout le monde rentre chez soi.

Ichigo fit la moue:

- Vous croyez réellement que ça va être aussi simple.

La réponse jaillit:

- Non.

- Mais laisse-nous l'illusion, tu veux ?

Ichigo acquiesca, le regard voilé.

Soudain, tous trois se raidirent instantanément en sentant le sol vibrer et en voyant l'air autour de la maison d'Inoue se troubler.

- Les gars, il arrive.

Silence des trois hommes.

- Ca y est. Il est là. Prêts ?

Les trois hommes s'évanouirent dans la nuit.

* * *

Ulquiorra se pencha et frôla légèrement la joue de la jeune fille de sa main froide. Elle remua un peu la tête mais ne se réveilla pas. C'était une chance qu'elle ait le sommeil si lourd, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu venir la contempler dormir.

C'était stupide mais...cette douce candeur qui émanait d'elle, cette gentillesse naïve...Son sourire, celui de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher, qui n'a fait que des erreurs réparables...

Ses erreurs à lui étaient d'une autre nature. Plus sombres. Et c'était ce qui les séparait. A jamais.

Il ne pourrait jamais effacer ses crimes, jamais. Et elle ne pourrait jamais penser à lui, autrement que comme un monstre. Et c'était ce qu'il était. Un monstre.

Parfois, il se faisait horreur. C'était de plus en plus souvent, en fait.

A cause d'elle ? Il ferma les yeux, comme exaspéré par lui-même.

Il ne comprenait pas. Cette sensation étrange qu'il avait quand il était près d'elle. Comme s'il était une autre personne. Quelqu'un de meilleur. Ou du moins, quelqu'un qui pouvait être meilleur.

Mais ce n'était qu'illusion, bien sûr. Il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un assassin.

Voilà l'horrible vérité. Il croyait l'avoir accepté depuis bien longtemps et avait été stupéfié de constater que c'était faux.

Elle avait fait vaciller toutes ses certitudes, lui en avait insufflé de nouvelles qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Au début.

Mais à présent, il avait un besoin vital de la voir le plus souvent possible.

Elle ne saurait jamais qu'il était venu la voir si souvent dormir. Elle ne saurait jamais que tout son être mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger.

Un désir qui embrasait toute son âme...mais qu'il ne satisfairait jamais. Triste vérité, à nouveau.

Ulquiorra sentit un furtif mouvement dans son dos. Il se raidit et pivota sur ses talons.

Trois ombres s'étaient faufilé derrière lui et, tout à ses pensées, il n'avait rien senti venir.

- Tu te rouilles, Ulquiorra.

- Encore toi ? lâcha Ulquiorra.

Le rire tonutrant de Grimmjow lui répondit.

- Théoriquement, t'es sur mon territoire, là.

- Vraiment ?

Grimmjow s'apprêtait à répondre mais Ichigo coupa court à sa tentative:

- On pourrait sauter l'étape "retrouvailles" ?

- C'est possible, en effet. Passons directement aux adieux, répliqua Ulquiorra en tendant la main pour ouvrir un passage vers le Hueco Mundo.

Il eut un éclair et un cliquetis d'armes. Ulquiorra ne vit ni ne sentit le coup arrivé. Pas même qu'il ne sentit la chair de son bras s'ouvrir sous la lame affutée du katana. Ce fut quand il vit le sang perler puis ruisseler le long de son bras qu'il comprit qu'on lui avait tranché les tendons du bras droit.

C'était le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, comprit-il, à la lame qu'il tenait dégainée et dont des gouttes de sang tachaient la moquette de la chambre.

- Bien. Que voulez-vous ? capitula-t-il.

Discuter semblait être la seule issue. Trois contre un, c'était un combat déséquilibré et presque perdu d'avance, même pour lui.

- Que tu te joignes à nous.

- Hors de question.

Il avait répondu par habitude. Sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ainsi.

Ichigo s'approcha de lui. Mais le garçon ne le regardait pas. Non. Le garçon avait les yeux baissés sur Inoue qu'il regardait avec tendresse. Une tendresse infinie. Ulquiorra en fut submergé.

C'était donc si simple d'aimer ?

Le regard marron du garçon accrocha son regard émeraude.

- Tu tiens à Inoue. Je le sais. Je le vois.

Ulquiorra, sans doute pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, détourna les yeux et lâcha dans un souffle:

- Pas autant que toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu l'aimes d'une manière différente que moi. Je crois que c'est plus profond, plus...complexe.

Ulquiorra ne répondit qu'au bout d'un long silence:

- Ca ne change rien.

- Ca change tout, au contraire.

C'était Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se demanda l'espace d'un instant depuis quand le sexta était devenu expert en matière de sentiments.

- Je ne trahirais pas Aizen.

- Il la tuera.

- On en a déjà parlé, il me semble, Grimmjow.

- Il la tuera.

- Et ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons rien.

Ichigo empoigna Ulquiorra:

- Justement, tu y peux quelque chose ! Tu peux empêcher ça !

- Ce n'est pas pour la protéger que vous avez besoin de moi.

La prise se relâcha.

Ichigo lui sembla soudain abattu. Sa posture, ses cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux, ses épaules voutées...

- Tu as raison.

- Merde, Ichigo ! On avait dit...

- Je sais ce qu'on avait dit. Mais tu vois bien que ça marche pas. La vérité...c'est que si tu te joignais à nous, quelqu'un ne serait pas obligé de souffrir pour le monde entier.

Grimmjow se laissa tomber au sol avec accablement tandis que Renji s'appuyait contre le mur recouvert de papier peint. C'était foutu.

Ulquiorra sentit un intérêt poindre en lui.

- Quelqu'un ? Qui ?

- Une personne...importante...pour moi.

Ulquiorra pensa au regard d'Ichigo sur Inoue. Il ferma les yeux, éloignant cette image de son esprit. Il se risqua à demander:

- Inoue ?

Ichigo secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation. Ulquiorra respira soudainement mieux.

- Qui, alors ?

- Une personne dont tu te fous.

- Je vois.

Le silence s'installa.

- Puis-je utiliser mon autre bras pour rentrer à Las Noches ou bien je risque de me faire couper mon autre tendon ?

- On a pas fini.

- Je crois que si.

- T'as pas donné de réponse.

- C'est vrai mais la voilà: je refuse.

- Sans surprise.

Une voix rocailleuse s'éléva ensuite:

- Et si c'était Inoue ? Imagine, Ulquiorra. Cette fille, en proie à des douleurs inimaginables, qui se tord sous la souffrance, le visage grimaçant...Que ferais-tu ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas mais cette évocation suffit à faire courir un frisson sur sa peau de marbre.

La voix de Renji continua:

- Tu devrais y réfléchir, Ulquiorra. Penses-y.

Ce qui se passa ensuite laissa tous les hommes présents pantois.

- Qui doit penser à quoi ?

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers le lit d'Inoue...où celle-ci se tenait assise, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

Espadas et Shinigamis eurent à ce moment-là le même air paniqué.

- Rien du tout ! Ce...c'est...Tu es en train de rêver, Inoue. Je ne suis pas vraiment là.

Inoue fixa Ichigo avec intensité.

- Un rêve ?

Ils hochèrent tous vigoureusement la tête. Le regard d'Inoue s'attarda sur Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra est aussi dans mon rêve ?

- Oui, oui !

- Mais il est blessé ! Je vais le soigner !

- INNNOOOUUEE. C'est un rêve, il n'est pas vraiment blessé, c'est ton imagination qu' invente ça !

- Ca m'est égal.

Ichigo ne put la retenir, elle s'était précipitée sur Ulquiorra, avait invoqué ses fleurs et avait entamé la procédure du guérison.

C'était une scène très étrange, Renji et Grimmjow en étaient bouche bée.

- Inoue.

- Oui, Ulquiorra ?

- Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve...tu ne devrais pas me soigner. Nous sommes ennemis.

- C'est vrai. Je voudrais tellement qu'il en soit autrement. Est-ce que tu crois que le vrai toi voudrait être mon ami ?

Le coeur d'Ulquiorra rata un battement. Il répondit, maîtrisant sa voix:

- Il désire cela plus que tout au monde.

Le visage d'Inoue se fendit en lumineux sourire.

- Alors, il faut que tu lui dises, au vrai Ulquiorra, que je l'attends.

Sur ces derniers mots, Inoue rejoignit son lit, s'enfouit sous sa couette et murmura quelque chose qu'ils entendirent tous:

- J'espère que c'est un rêve prémonitoire.

* * *

_C'était un petit chapitre centré sur Ulquiorra parce que je crois vraiemnt qui se cache plein de choses sous son masque d'impassibilité...J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Thx for reading !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour chers lecteurs (plutôt lectrices en fait) !_

_Oui, vous avez oublié jusqu'à mon existence...-_-'_

_C'ets vrai que ça fait un scré bout de temps que j'ai pas posté ! Honte à moii ! _

_Cela dit, je pouvais difficilement faire autrement. La 1ère S, c'ets pas du gâteau en temps normal. Mais avec les grèves, ma masse de devoirs a considérablement augmenté (et mes heures de cours aussi -_-")_

_Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et de me plaindre par la même occasion. ( Toutefois si quelqu'un a choisi aussi la voie scientifique, il sait dans quel merdier je suis fourée. xD)_

_Bon eh bien voilà, le chapitre qui s'est fait attendre trèèèèèèès longtemps. Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Ichigo ?

Silence. Qui se prolongea. Elle le secoua par les épaules.

Lentement, il releva sa tête qu'il avait appuyé contre la table, cachant son visage à la vue de Rukia.

Rukia retint un cri de stupeur. Ichigo avait le visage d'un condamné à mort. Plus aucune trace d'espoir ou de détermination dans ses prunelles noisettes. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur ce visage fatigué et désespéré.

Les traits de Rukia se contractèrent.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien. Hormis le fait que ma ville et tous les gens qui ont une quelconque importance pour moi sont menacés de mort, qu'on va t'effacer de ma vie et que je ne peux rien faire contre ça. A part ça...ça peut aller.

Le coeur de Rukia se serra.

- Ichigo, je te jure ...Je te jure qu'aucun habitant de Karakura ne sera blessé. Je te le jure.

En ce qui me concerne, ce...ça n'a aucune importance.

Il sembla à Rukia que les mots lui écorchaient les lèvres, c'était presque physiquement douloureux. Elle retint un hoquet de souffrance.

Le regard vide d'Ichigo croisa les prunelles mauves de Rukia. Il répliqua simplement:

- Ca en a. Tout un pan de ma vie est effacé en même temps que toi.

Une partie de moi que ton arrivée dans ma vie m'a permis de trouver. Tu trouves que ça n'a pas d'importance ?

Rukia sentit un cri de douleur monter de sa gorge, elle verrouilla ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Elle tenta de bannir toute expression de son visage et se composa du mieux qu'elle put un visage stoïque.

Mais le chagrin perçait malgré tout à travers ce masque d'indifférence.

Les bavardages qui emplissaient le grand sous-sol du magasin Urahara s'étaient soudain tus. Et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur elle et Ichigo. Mais ni Rukia ni Ichigo ne s'en rendaient compte, trop égarés par leur malheur personnel.

Renji, du rocher où il était assis en tailleur, perçut l'immense peine qui émanait de ses deux amis. Celle d'Ichigo n'était pas nouvelle et datait de la dernière visite d'Ulquiorra, c'est-à-dire la veille. Mais Renji avait compris instantanément -comme toutes les autres personnes présentes- qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que Rukia réprimait sans beaucoup de succès une crise de larmes, prête à jaillir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Rukia avait tourné les talons et avait disparu du désert sous-terrain.

Tous affluèrent vers Ichigo.

Renji se dirigea lui aussi vers ce dernier.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il au Shinigami Remplaçant.

Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Ichigo avait du dire quelque chose qui avait blessé Rukia. De tous, c'était Rukia qui, jusque là, avait le mieux supporté la situation. Il ne pouvait croire que sa résolution avait si facilement volé en éclats.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi, son meilleur ami. C'est à toi de m'expliquer les états d'âme de Rukia.

Renji se serait, en temps normal, énervé. Mais il était trop las.

- Ichigo...Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ?

- Juste que ça ne lui était pas égal qu'elle soit supprimée de sa mémoire parce que ça signifiait qu'un pan de sa vie disparaissait avec elle, les souvenirs qui ont fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Renji se sentit un peu plus accablé aux paroles du capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Il a dit ça comme ça ?

- Quasiment.

- Quel con.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Ichigo assistait à l'échange sans vraiment comprendre.

- Je devrais le tuer sur le champ avec Senzabonkura.

Kuchiki Byakuya s'était avancé jusqu'au niveau d'Ichigo et contemplait le garçon déprimé sans aucune indulgence.

- Ce serait un acte profondément stupide, Byakuya.

Tous pivotèrent pour faire face au Commandant Yamamoto.

- Après tout le mal que notre décision a crée, il serait bête de tout gâcher par un malencontreux mouvement d'humeur. Laissez les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Renji tiqua:

- Commandant, nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher Rukia ?

- Non. Elle ne vous écouterait pas. Laissez la en paix.

- Mais...

- Nous avons fini.

* * *

Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Le froid traversait le tissu épais de ses vêtements et venait lui mordre la peau.

Il neigeait. En d'autres temps, elle aurait levé les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Pas là. Elle était trop malheureuse pour que la beauté de la nature l'émerveillât.

Des larmes couraient sur ses joues et tombaient sur le trottoir recouvert de neige.

Elle courait. Ne s'arrêtant pas, ne se retournant pas. C'était idiot mais elle avait l'impression qu'en courant, elle finirait par semer ses pensées noires et surtout ce souvenir si douloureux. Les mots qu'il avait prononçé et qui avait mis son coeur en miettes.

Continuer de courir, ne surtout pas s'arrêter. C'était la seule solution. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas, c'était s'offrir en spectacle. Croiser le regard de son frère, le visage dédaigneux et de la honte se lisant dans ses yeux. A cause d'elle.

Voir Renji accourir vers elle, les traits inquiets, assister à ses efforts pour la consoler. Tomber nez à nez avec Nell et ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard. Sentir les mains d'Inoue sur ses épaules, voir ce visage compatissant.

Et surtout, le voir, lui, plonger encore dans ses prunelles noisette en sachant qu'elle ne comptait pas plus...qu'elle ne comptait pas tout simplement.

Non, tout cela était au dessus de ses forces. Il valait mieux s'en aller.

Son coeur finirait par arrêter de saigner et la plaie, béante, se refermerait petit à petit, loin de tous. Elle ne pourrait pas revenir tant qu'elle n'aurait surmonté sa souffrance.

Tout bonnement parce que c'était impossible. Elle ne pourrait pas les regarder en face avant d'avoir oublié. Si toutefois c'était possible.

* * *

- Ichigo, tu te rends compte que t'es le plus grand des abrutis ou alors ce fait échappe encore à ton esprit ? hurlait Ishida une semaine plus tard.

-Rukia est ...partie ?

Ishida manqua s'étrangler. Bon Dieu, ça faisait une semaine qu'il s'évertuait à expliquer cela à cet abruti fini ! Mais à chaque fois, ce merdeux se déconnectait complètement et en oubliait de l'écouter parler. Très agaçant. Vraiment.

- Oui, elle est partie ! Et c'est ta faute, triple andouille !

Le regard du garçon se fit encore plus paupières recouvrirent ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Ishida sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ne répondit rien. Cet Ichigo, sans aucune ardeur, sans aucune énergie, sans ...vie le faisait trop de peine à voir.

- Elle a mal interprété tes propos.

Inoue s'était assise en face d'Ichigo et lui souriait gentiment. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Il ouvrit les yeux au contact de la chaleur que dégageait la paume d'Inoue.

Elle continua doucement:

- Tu as dit, en quelque sorte, qu'elle ne comptait pas pour toi et que ça t'était égal de l'oublier, que ce qui t'importait c'était les souvenirs qui ont forgé ton âme, que c'était ça que tu ne voulais pas oublier.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux:

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Mais c'est ce que Rukia a compris.

A la stupéfaction de tous, Ichigo plaque sa main sur son front puis secoua la tête. Quand il décolla son front de sa main, il lâcha:

- Non mais quelle idiote !

Un silence général suivit cette déclaration. La seconde réaction de l'assistance fut des sourires. Des sourires sur tous les visages. Plutôt étrange quand on savait le pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous.

Mais seulement voilà, entendre Ichigo, réentendre sa voix avec ses accents tranchés, déterminés, net...eh bien, c'était juste ...tellement bon !

- Y a pas de quoi rire, bande d'illuminés ! enchaîna Ichigo.

Les sourires s'agrandirent.

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Je dois aller chercher Rukia. Pour lui expliquer...pour lui dire...qu'elle est bête. Irrémédiablement bête. Et qu'elle est tellement bête, que même si on l'efface, je me souviendrais d'elle à cause de sa stupidité...incroyablement grande.

- C'est celà, oui. On vous attend, là.

Renji se tenait face à Ichigo, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards soulagés de ses amis.

- Eh ! Ichigo !

L'interpellé pivota à l'appel de la voix racailleuse et ce fut pour voir un Renji au visage presque rayonnant:

- C'est bon de te revoir.

Un sourire illumina alors les traits du Shinigami Remplaçant.

Ichigo s'élançait au dehors, tentant de repérer le reiatsu de Rukia. A la place, il en perçut un autre, caractéristique de...

- Oh merde !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Dans le ciel, assombri par les masses grises nuageuses, l'air vibrait puis soudain, un morceau de ciel se fissura, laissant entrevoir un univers noir d'encre où se tenaient des créatures au coeur aussi noir.

* * *

_Eh voilà,les enfants, les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! xD_

_( Chapitre un peu mélo-dramatique ? Oui, très. )_

_Vous serez un peu plus gâtés en action dans le prochain chapitre à mon avis ! ;)_

_Thx for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey les gens ! Voilà un chapitre livré dans les temps ! Une ponctualité qu'on ne me connaissait plus ! xD_

_Alors j'avais dit qu'il y aurait plus d'action dans celui-là mais tout compte fait, y en aura pas tant que ça. ^^'_

_Mais voyons, c'est parce que de l'action, ça se prépare ! Et ce chapitre-là, pour une fois, il est important pour la suite. Enfiin...pour la suite prévue pour le moment...qui se verra peut-être modifiée...Bref, bonne _

* * *

Elle se laissa choir derrière un buisson, ses cheveux roux emmêlés par le vent glacial. Elle ferma les yeux.

Des cliquetis. D'armes. Des détonations. Des craquements. Secs et rapides. Suivis de gémissements. Des bruits horribles. Comme le giclement du sang. Le bruit caractéristique du katana s'enfonçant dans la chair.

Une larme glisse le long de la jour d'Inoue.

" _Reste en dehors des combats, Inoue ! Ne t'approche pas ! Cache-toi !"_lui avait hurlé Ichigo alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la mêlée générale où Hollows et Shinigamis combattaient sans pitié.

Dans cette guerre, les Capitaines cotoyaient les non-gradés et du côté des Hollows, Espadas prêtaient main-forte à leurs compagnons plus faibles.

Quant à Aizen, Gin et Tousen, ils faisaient face au Commandant, à Kuchiki Byakuya, à Yoruichi et à Urahara Kisuke.

Aucun d'eux n'avait encore fait un geste. Ils se jaugeaient tous.

Et elle, Inoue, était là. A se cacher. Elle avait honte. Oh, elle avait si honte.

Elle sanglota silencieusement devant son impuissance. Ils voulaient la protéger. Elle le savait bien.

Rukia n'était toujours pas réapparue. La guerre risquait donc de s'éterniser.

Inoue avait trouvé le plan du Gotei 13 très idiot et ce, depuis le début. Pourquoi Rukia et Ichigo devaient-ils passer par de telles épreuves ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle, Inoue, détenait la clé pour éviter trop de souffrances ? Pourquoi une fusion alors qu'elle pouvait se charger elle-même du Hogyoku ?

Elle en avait parlé à Kisuke. Il avait secoué la tête en lui disant que c'était impossible. Parce que le Hogyoku resterait au Hueco Mundo. Or, il faut être Hollow pour pouvoir ouvrir cet autre se souvenait du sourire contrit de Kisuke quand il lui avait dit que certes, elle n'était pas hollow. Que, donc, elle ne pourrait rentrer dans le Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo et Nell, eux, le pouvaient. Mais il fallait Rukia. Et Rukia n'était pas là.

Qu'allaient-ils faire alors ? Se battre jusqu'à ce que plus âme ne vive ?

Inoue laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur.

Se battre jusqu'à ce que plus âme ne vive ? S'il devait en être ainsi, Inoue aimait tout autant mourir en combattant.

Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'un Hollow la découvre, cachée derrière ce buisson, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Inoue Orihime finirait, qu'on se le dise.

Avec plus de résolution qu'elle n'en eut jamais, Inoue se leva et rejoignit le front où des combats sanglants se déroulaient.

* * *

Aizen souriait. Démesurément. Quiconque de normalement constitué aurait frissonait face à ce sourire. Mais les personnes qui lui faisait face étaient toutes aussi effrayantes: le visage fermé, le regard dur, la ligne des lèvres dangereusement plissé. Ainsi étaient-ils. Pas l'ombre d'une peur venait barbouiller ces figures fières.

- Il est encore temps de te rétracter, Sosuke.

La voix, ancestrale. Sage. Qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Mais qui fit lâcher un rire suffisant à Aizen.

- Me rétracter ? Alors que je suis sur le point de gagner ? Tu me vexes profondement , Yamamoto. Me crois-tu donc si stupide ?

- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à tes propos. La Soul Society ne perdra pas face à toi.

Le sourire d'Aizen disparut et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard:

- C'est ce que tu espères. Mais l'espoir n'est qu'une chimère réservée aux humains. Ne le sais-tu donc pas, Yamamoto?

- Tu as tort de croire que tu contrôles tout.

- Je contrôle le Hueco Mundo et bientôt le monde entier. J'ai le contrôle de beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois, vieillard.

- Tu ne contrôles rien du tout, répliqua Yoruichi, sa voix aux inflexions dures et paradoxalement si légère.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Et Aizen, suivi de ses deux acolytes, chargea.

* * *

Froid. Elle avait froid. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tentant d'ignorer la morsure du vent glacial qui traversait ses vêtements.

Elle avait froid, c'est vrai. Mais au moins, elle ne pensait plus. C'était déjà ça.

Elle se concentra sur la sensation de froid, juste sur cette sensation. Ses membres s'engourdissaient de plus en plus et son esprit se faisait de plus en plus brumeux. Bientôt elle plongerait dans le néant. De ses rêves ou de la mort ?

_Ca m'est égal,_ pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

Sans qu'elle sut pourquoi, cette pensée fit redémarrer son cerveau. Et des images terrifiantes défilèrent sous ses paupières closes. Inoue, étendue à terre, sans vie. Kisuke,si fort, si intelligent, si ...exaspérant, le visage relâché, atrocement calme dans la , une expression de rage se dissipant au fur et à mesure que les ténèbres l' frère, le regard vitreux. Renji, ses cheveux rouges défaits et flottant librement sur ses épaules teintées de cette même couleur si abjecte quand on y pense.

Et puis, lui. Le torse dénudé, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen, le visage contracté sous la douleur. Le sang.

_Son _sang. La sueur le long de ses tempes. Le sang coulant sur ses yeux, éteignant peu à peu le feu de ses prunelles.

Ichigo, blessé. Ichigo, à l'agonie. Ichigo, mourant. Ichigo, mort.

Rukia rouvrit les yeux, des larmes s'en échappaient. Elle hurla encore. Se leva en titubant. Chancela. S'écroula au sol. Elle se releva, toujours en larmes. Elle fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle appuya sur le bouton et avala une boule verte.

Libérée de son enveloppe corporelle, elle sentit encore les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle quitta la grotte, abri dans les montagnes, et sortit en courant.

* * *

Grimmjow se battait sauvagement. Il avait toujours adoré ça. Se battre, c'était toute sa vie. Son unique but.

Il était stupéfait de découvrir qu'il ne tirait aucune satisfaction à découper tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Il savait pourquoi. Trop d'enjeux. Trop de conséquences désastreuses. Pour lui. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça: il pensait toujours à lui.

Il chercha du regard Ichigo puis Renji. Ils n'étaient pas trop amochés, dirait-on.

_Pas encore, _pensa-t-il et il s'en voulut tout de suite de penser à de tels malheurs.

Son regard s'accrocha à une tache verte au loin. Stupidement, il sentit son estomac - non, pas son coeur, il n'avait pas de coeur- faire un triple salto arrière. Avec agacement, il ignora le soulagement qui l'envahissait. Nell aussi allait bien et se défendait comme une lionne.

Il détourna les yeux. Il vit alors une personne qui, de toute évidence, n'avait rien à faire en cet endroit.

_Merde ! Inoue._

Ichigo lui avait pourtant dit de se tenir à l'écart ! Pourquoi n'obéissait-elle pas ? Il eut la féroce envie d'attraper la jeune fille par les cheveux et de la trainer -toujours par les cheveux, s'entend- très loin d'ici, dans un endroit isolé où il l'enfermerait à double tour et la lierait avec des chaînes solidement fixées à un mur en plus d'une autre chaîne dont une extrémité serait relié au poignet d'Inoue et l'autre extrémité serait une boule, très très lourde, d'au moins vingt kilos.

Oui...Grimmjow était une personne un tantinet...extrême. Il siffla de colère. Quelle idiote. Et si un Espada la repérait, hein ?

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Grimmjow et soudain, il cessa de se faire du soucis pour la jeune humaine. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait aperçu Ulquiorra. Inoue ne craignait rien. Il en était persuadé.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il fendit en deux un Arrancar. Il était enfin satisfait.

* * *

_Vos réactions après lecture ? Vos reviews sont très importantes pour moi parce qu'elles me permettent de modifier certains passages prévus et parfois de faire ce que vous avez envie de lire._

_Bon, et aussi, parce qu'elles me font très plaisir et que ça flatte mon ego. xD_

_Alors reviewez, les gens et essayez d'ignorer la phrase précédente, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux ! xD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yahaah ! Je suis pas en retard cette semaine ! =) _

_Ma ponctualité m'étonne. ^^_

_Ce chapitre est, par contre, assez court. Désolée mais je tenais vraiment à le couper parce que sinon...ben je sais pas, mais comme ça c'est mieux._

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

* * *

_Cours, Rukia. Cours._

Elle ressentait l'urgence de la situation. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle le savait maintenant.

_Cours, plus vite, plus vite, Rukia. Avant qu'une personne qui t'est chère meure. Cours, Rukia._

Elle allongea ses foulées. Vit Karakura apparaître, en bas de la colline.

_Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête surtout pas._

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, dévala la pente.

_Le voir. _

Elle avait un tel besoin de le voir. De s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Puis elle accomplirait son devoir, comme elle l'avait prévu. Depuis le début. Son devoir. Elle relèguerait ses sentiments à un second plan, à un coin obscur de son cerveau.

_Mais d'abord, il faut que je le voie. Une fois encore, plonger dans ses yeux. Une fois encore, contempler son visage._

_Après...peu importe. Après, je serais peut-être morte ? C'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mieux._

Enfin, elle débarqua sur le champ de bataille et s'immobilisa face au chaos.

* * *

Ichigo para la lame d'Ulquiorra juste avant que celle-ci ne vienne trancher sa gorge. Il repoussa l'Espada.

Ils s'observèrent. Il ne restait rien de leur entrevue, de leur potentielle alliance. Juste...l'indifférence d'Ulquiorra.

C'est un combat à mort. Mais Ichigo en avait l'habitude à présent. Combattre jusqu'à frôler la mort c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis un an. Un de plus, un de moins, peu importait.

L'enjeu était différent, certes. Des millions d'âmes. La Soul Society. Karakura. Aizen ne s'arrêterait certainement pas là.

Ulquiorra et lui étaient toujours à distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Ulquiorra n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'attaquer le premier. Ichigo non plus.

- J'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais tout de même mise en sécurité.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits d'Ichigo.

Ulquiorra leva lentement le doigt en direction du jeune fille. Rousse.

Ichigo râla.

- Je l'avais fait. Elle ne m'a pas écouté.

- Je vois. Si elle est blessée, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable et te ferais subir le pire des châtiments.

Un rire sans joie échappa Ichigo. Quand il détourna la tête d'Inoue, son regard se vrilla, dur, dans les prunelles vertes de l'Espada.

- Je t'avais offert le moyen de veiller à sa protection toi-même. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est _toi_ qui en sera responsable.

- Dans ce cas, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Et il fondit sur Ichigo, qui esquiva de justesse et qui parvint l'exploit de toucher Ulquiorra au visage. Ce dernier recula. Une longue estafilade barrait sa joue droite.

Ichigo ne comptait pas le laisser le temps de se reprendre, il chargea. Mais s'interrompit en_ l'_apercevant à quelques mètres derrière son ennemi. _Elle. _Sa vie. Son monde. Tout. _Rukia._

Il se figea, incapable de calmer son coeur. Il eut envie de crier. Crier son nom. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une boule dans sa gorge. L'émotion ? Ichigo se sentit ridicule de réagir ainsi mais il comprit l'instant d'après qu'il s'en fichait.

_Rukia. Rukia. Rukia._

Des mots se bousculaient dans sa tête: qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour se faire pardonner ? Soudain, le combat, Ulquiorra, le Gotei 13, tout avait cessé d'exister. Sa seule préoccupation était de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Une voix sortie d'un autre monde le ramena à la réalité:

- Alors, c'est elle.

Ichigo cligna des yeux. Ulquiorra le dévisageait, l'air énigmatique.

- La fille que tu veux sauver. Et qui serait pour toi, ce que me serait Inoue.

- Oui.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux.

- Elle fait partie du projet qui vise à détruire le Hogyoku ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, incrédule:

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Des espions. Alors ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas...

La voix d'Ulquiorra avait légèrement vacillé. Ichigo le fixa intensément.

- J'ai le Hogyoku. Inoue ne risque rien avec moi.

Et il disparut du champ de vision d'Ichigo.

A l'endroit où se tenait Inoue un instant plus tôt, gisaient trois corps de Hollow. Quant à Inoue...évaporée.

Plus loin, Grimmjow envoya un Cero qui explosa pas moins de dix Hollows. Il arborait un sourire féroce et un air heureux. Ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique, étincelaient. Ca avait fonctionné.

Son sourire s'allongea.

* * *

_Alors ? Je me rends compte que Grimmjow est un peu la tête pensante ici...Enfin, vous voyez, le gars super sage et réfléchi...qui a déjà tout anticipé et paré à toute éventualité. Comme Dumbledore. xD_

_Oui bon, peut-être en (beaucoup) moins intelligent. xD_

_Bref, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour, les gens ! _

_Je suis intimement convaicue que ce chapitre ne va pas vous plaire. Lisez et vous comprendrez pourquoi ! =)_

* * *

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Au début, elle ne vit rien du tout. Puis, elle distingua une forme floue qui se précisa peu à peu, en face d'elle.

Son premier réflexe fut un mouvement de recul face à cette apparition.

Ulquiorra ne sembla pas s'en offenser. Il ouvrit sa paume et Inoue vit un petit objet d' une forme géométrique élaborée qui reposait dans cette main d'une blancheur immaculée.

- Le Hogyoku...murmura-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main et se saisit précautionneusement de l'objet.

- Pour que tout s'arrête, tu dois le détruire.

Inoue acquiesca et tout à coup, elle sut avec précision ce qu'elle devait faire, ici et maintenant.

- Bien, alors, commence. Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps. Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre le luxe de le gâcher.

Inoue ne répliqua rien. Elle ignorait où ils étaient, pourquoi Ulquiorra lui venait en aide, de combien de temps elle disposait. Mais, à vrai dire, elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de réponses.

Elle posa le Hogyoku au sol, invoqua ses fleurs et plaça ses mains au dessus de l'objet qui promettait un destin funeste à l'humanité.

A ce moment précis, Inoue Orihime sut avec certitude quel était le but de son existence.

* * *

Ichigo dévisagea Rukia. Rukia dévisagea Ichigo. Et le monde extérieur cessa d'exister.

Plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient dans leur esprit: joie, soulagement, bonheur, euphorie.

Personne ne toucherait à leur lien, c'était maintenant inutile. L'enlèvement d'Inoue par Ulquiorra n'était pas passé inaperçu. Et tous du côté des Shinigamis avaient compris ce que cela signifiait: Inoue se chargerait du Hogyoku, la fusion d'Ichigo et de Nell n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Grimmjow les rejoignit. Rukia fut éblouie par l'intensité qui se dégageait de l'Arrancar. Son air victorieux le transformait littéralement: il brulait d'une ardeur que Rukia ne lui avait jamais vue.

-Ichigo, ne range surtout pas ton Bankai. C'est là qu'on va rire !

Rukia ne comprit pas ce qui se passait mais soudain tous les reiatsu augmentèrent, la pression devint plus intense tandis que Grimmjow hurlait à la cantonnade:

- Tous les simples Shinigamis ont maintenant ordre de se retirer du combat et de rentrer à la Soul Society!

Ceux qui n'obéiront pas...seront éliminés en même temps que les faibles Hollows.

Les Shinigamis réagirent-ils à l'ordre de Grimmjow ou avaient-ils été prévenus bien avant le combat ?

Rukia l'ignorait mais elle vit plusieurs Shinigamis disparaître instantanément.

Alors, la pression du reiatsu de Grimmjow se fit plus lourde, plus pesante.

Rukia se sentit elle-même tituber. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, le champ de bataille n'était plus un immense fouillis de corps, on ne distinguait plus que les Fraccions, les Espadas et les officiers Shinigamis. Toute classe inférieure avait été purement et simplement balayée et désintégrée par la simple force du reiatsu de Grimmjow et d'un Cero.

Les alliés de chaque camp se rassemblèrent en une ligne. Rukia s'avança aux côtés d'Ichigo et Grimmjow dans la ligne des membres de la Soul Society. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués mais chacun d'eux lui adressa un grand sourire.

Tous firent face à la ligne de leurs adversaires. Un affrontement visuel commença pour très vite laisser place au véritable affrontement. Tous, Espadas comme Shinigamis, se lançèrent à corps perdu dans cette guerre dont l'issue déterminerait le sort du monde.

* * *

Du corps à corps. L'odeur épouvantable de l'acier trempé de sang. La sueur. La chair brûlée ou déchirée.

Les forces qui s'amenuisent petit à petit. L'espoir d'une victoire qui s'effiloche dans les coeurs les plus fragiles.

La peur. La volonté de vivre. Se dire: "Ma vie ne doit pas s'arrêter ici !"

Mais malgré et envers tout, la rage et la loyauté qui font que chacun se relève et à nouveau, lève son katana.

Personne n'abandonnera. Même si cela signifie mourir.

Matsumoto lutte. Désespérément. Elle a peur. Non pas pour elle. Mais pour _lui._ Elle sait qu'il combat là-haut dans les airs. Elle ne veut pas qu'il meure. Elle ne veut pas non plus qu'il gagne.

Alors que veut-elle au juste ? Elle l'ignore; sa situation lui semble juste sans issue.

Elle se bat sans la foi parce qu'au fond, ce qu'elle attend c'est la mort. La mort la délivrera de ses tourments, pense-t-elle. A-t-elle raison ?

Peu importe, elle ne connaît pas d'autre échappatoire. Elle se contentera donc de celui-là.

Elle esquive, attaque, esquive de nouveau. Elle s'immobilise pour reprendre son souffle.

Quand elle relève la tête, son adversaire ne lui fait plus face.

Le temps de comprendre, une lame acérée lui transperce le dos. La lame du katana resurgit de son corps pa son abdomen. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Est-ce qu'elle a mal ?

Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Un seul mot, un seul visage persévère dans le néant dans lequel elle s'enfonçe: Gin. Gin. _Gin_.

Matsumoto ferme les yeux et attend.

* * *

_Alors ? Avais-je raison de dire que ça ne vous plairait pas ?_

_Pour que l'histoire fasse plus réel, il fallait faire un sacrifice. Donc, voilà. Même si ça me rend triste. T_T_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour les gens ! =)_

_Voilà la suite ! Le chapitre précédent a ...particulièrement marqué, je crois, à cause du "sacrifice"._

_J'ai reçu une review d'Ellana, qui n'est pas inscrite sur mais je tiens vraiment à te répondre Ellana parce que tu étais assez...indignée, quand même._

_Donc: c'est vrai, c'était assez maladroit de parler de "sacrifice". Admettons. Mais cela répondait aux besoins de l'histoire. Pourquoi Rangiku et pas Rukia ? Attends, Rukia est pas sortie d'affaire, elle non plus. _

_Tu comprends, rien n'est jamais vraiment définitif. J'ai remanié plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire cette fic. Et à presque chaque chapitre, l'histoire prend un tour inattendu. Donc, je me fous que Rukia soit "une héroïne". Si pour la crédibilité , la plausibilité de l'histoire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Rukia PEUT mourir. Et Ichigo aussi. Que tous deux soient les personnages principaux ne change rien à l'affaire._

_Et je n'avais pas la moindre intention de dégommer Gin. Et je n'écris pas pour rendre les gens contents. Je vais sans doute faire preuve d'égoïsme, mais j'écris avant tout pour moi, parce que j'en ai envie. A mon avis, c'est comme ça pour tous les gens qui écrivent. On écrit avant tout ce qu'on a envie d'écrire. _

_Après, évidemment, on aime à être lu, à ce que les gens aiment ce qu'on nous écrive. Je crois que les gens ne peuvent aimer que si l'auteur a aimé écrire. _

_En fait, c'est plutôt une question de partage. Alors, je suis vraiment désolée si ça t'a déplu mais...peut-être que de la mort de Rangiku, il va ressortir quelque chose de bon ?_

_J'espère vraiment que tu vas quand même continuer à lire ma fic, Ellana. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de dire ce que tu pensais. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. =)_

* * *

Un corps qui tombe. Son monde qui s'écroule.

Une mare de sang. Un océan de douleur.

La fin. La fin de tout. Chaos. Enfer.

Voilà à quoi donc ressemble l'Apocalypse.

Quelque chose est coincé dans sa poitrine. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Souffrance. Chagrin. Désespoir.

Il délaisse ses adversaires, malgré son maître qui lui intime l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Ne pas bouger ? Il en rirait s'il n'était pas aussi malheureux. Il quitte les airs, rejoint le sol, pousse la meurtrière, figéeet soudain consciente de son erreur.

Il soulève le corps gisant au sol, poupée brisée et ensanglantée. Il perd son visage dans les boucles rousses, embrasse les paupières définitivement closes.

Morte. Tout est perdu. Tout est fini.

Mais...ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis. Le chagrin alimente sa vengeance. Il n'est pas dit que la meurtrière de la femme qu'il aime s'en sortira indemne !

L'air vibre tandis que la colère monte en lui. Une colère qu'il n'a encore jamais éprouvé. Il s'est toujours considéré au-dessus d'un tel sentiment, le laissant aux gens qu'il jugeait faibles ou insignifiants.

Il s'est trompé. Lamentablement. Mais, au fait, il s'est trompé sur tellement de choses. Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession d'erreurs et ce n'est que maintenant, maintenant qu'on lui a enlevé son bien le plus précieux, qu'il s'en rend compte.

Mais ces regrets, ces remors qui l'assaillent, il les repousse momentanément pour s'adonner tout entier à sa vengeance.

- Nous avions dit , nous avions décidé et convenu que personne ne devait toucher à Rangiku. Vrai ou faux, Hallibel ?

Le calme de la voix de son supérieur tétanise Hallibel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la terreur l'envahit.

Elle bredouille des excuses, coupées court parla voix menaçante qui s'élève alors:

- Transperçe, Shinzo.

Hallibel ne fuit pas, elle n'essaie pas d'esquiver. Elle préfère mourir rapidement plutôt que d'être traquée par l'éveil du monstre qui dormait en Ichimaru Gin.

La lame s'enfonçe et transperçe son front, broyant son crâne. Elle s'écroule.

Autour, les combats se sont tous, sans exception, interrompus. Les deux camps viennent de subir deux grosses pertes.

Les Shinigamis affluent vers Gin, qui refuse de lâcher Rangiku. Il ignore la présence de ces gens autour de lui.

Cela lui est égal, il veut juste continuer à tenir Rangiku dans ses bras et il tuerait sans la moindre hésitation quiconque essairait de la lui enlever.

Mais c'est inutile, il n'aura pas à en venir à là: personne ne fait mine de prendre Rangiku, ils sont juste là.

Gin se rend compte que certains d'entre eux pleurent. La petite Kuchiki a le visage trempé de larmes, elle s'agenouille près de lui et prend la main de Rangiku dans la sienne, la portant à son visage. Ses sanglots augmentent.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya verse des larmes silencieuses, il a un air hébété mais surtout très malheureux.

Gin est conscient de la tristesse de toutes ces personnes réunies autour de lui mais bizarrement il ne voit que cette petite Shinigami qu'il a toujours trouvé totalement dénuée d'intérêt. Rukia Kuchiki l'a toujours détesté, il le sait; c'est quelque chose qui se sent. Pourtant, elle est là, près de lui, à partager sa douleur, à pleurer sur son malheur.

L'ampleur de ses erreurs lui apparaît avec encore plus de netteté. Quelque chose en lui flanche sous un trop lourd poids, plie puis cède en se brisant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ichimaru Gin se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Le combat aérien aussi a cessé. Aizen, de haut, regarde son subordonné et lâche avec mépris:

- Pitoyable.

Il prend soudain conscience d'une chose importante dont il ne s'était jusque là, pas soucié car trop absorbé par son combat.

- Tôsen, où est Ulquiorra ? questionne-t-il inutilement.

L'ex-capitaine s'incline devant son supérieur et tente de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps:

- Il...Il a disparu.

Le hurlement de rage qui suit cette déclaration se répercute dans toute la plaine.

* * *

Ichigo contemple Gin. Cet homme a commis plus de crimes qu'il ne l'imagine et pourtant, pourtant, cet homme est là, avachi. Vulnérable. Si...faible parce qu'il a perdu la femme qu'il aime.

Ichigo ne veut même pas essayer d'imaginer ce que doit ressentir cet homme, qui, en d'autres temps pas si lointains, affichait cet agaçant et éternel sourire ironique.

Si lui aussi est peiné de la mort de Matsumoto, son chagrin n'a rien à voir avec celui de Gin.

Il ne veut plus voir personne pleurer la perte d'un être cher. Il ne veut pas avoir à pleurer la perte d'un être qui _lui_ est cher.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il protègera tout le monde. C'est son choix, sa vie, son destin.

Quand le cri de rage d'Aizen résonne à ses oreilles, il comprend instantanement ce qu'il doit faire; c'est si simple: il va éliminer Aizen, il est le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il ignore d'où il tire cette certitude mais il sait que ce la ne peut être autrement.

Tout ce temps, il n'a pas cessé de tergiverser, a tenté de trouver une autre solution qui lui serait moins douloureuse.

Mais, au bout du comte, il a juste essayé de fuir l'inéluctable.

Il le sait maintenant qu'Aizen lui fait face, imposant et que l'aura, meurtrière, les cloue tous au sol.

Ichigo croise le regard de Yamamoto puis celui de Kisuke, qui, imperceptiblement, fait un léger hochement de tête.

Ichigo se redresse de tout son long, tend Zangetsu:

- C'est moi ton adversaire, Aizen.

- Il ne pouvait en être autrement, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Une fumée épaisse et noire les entoure tous, ni Aizen ni Ichigo ne distingue plus quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo se sent entraîné en arrière. Il se laisse emporter; ce qui l'attend, il le sait pertinnement.

Quand la fumée se dissipe, Ichigo est à distance raisonnable d'Aizen qui se fait attaquer par les gradés du Gotei 13. Simple diversion le temps que lui, Ichigo soit prêt.

Kisuke, Nell, Rukia et le Capitaine Unohana sont à ses côtés.

- Il faut le faire, Ichigo. C'est nécessaire.

- Je sais.

Résignation dans tous les regards.

Le Capitaine Unohana fait apparaître tous les liens spirituels d'Ichigo, de Rukia et de Nell.

Elle repère un lien noué de manière complexe à un lien de Rukia.

Le coeur de Rukia se serre.

Le noeud de leur lien semble compliqué à défaire et, de plus, des flammes rouges en jaillissent.

Sans hésitation, le Capitaine Unohana se met à le défaire. Les flammes rougeoyantes du noeud se transfèrent au fur et à mesure que le noeud est défait, sur Rukia, sous le regard douloureus et impuissant d'Ichigo.

Les flammes ondoyent simplement sur Rukia au début puis peu à peu que le noeud perd de son feu, les flammes lèchent le corps de Rukia, lui brûlant chaque centimètre de peau. Rukia se retient le plus longtemps qu'elle peut puis finalement cède à la souffrance qui dévore son corps et elle laisse échapper des cris déchirants.

En écho, les hurlements d'Ichigo lui répondent.

* * *

_Un chapitre centré sur Ichimaru Gin. J'ai vraiment envie que Gin vire de bord et devienne un "gentil". Je suppose que c'est ce désir qui ressort ici. Et à mon avis, Matsumoto est bien plaçée pour provoquer ce changement._

_Une review ?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour, bonjour. _

_..._

_Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Désolée pour mon manque de régularité ! Cela dit, avec les EAF, faut dire que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. =p_

_Et puis, après quand enfin, j'ai pu respirer, il faut dire que ma priorité n'était pas à l'écriture. Donc mea culpa. _

_J'espère que vous serez quand même là jusqu'à la fin parce que peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, je suis bien décidée à finir cette histoire. =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tous attendent le coeur battant. Les volutes de poussières tardent à se dissiper et dissimulent Rukia, Ichigo et Nell. Leur espoir. Leur dernier espoir.

Le coeur de Renji tambourine contre sa poitrine si vite et si fort. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. L'attente est insupportable et le monopolise complètement : il en oublie même de respirer. Autour de lui, plus rien ne bouge. Tous, ennemis comme alliés, se focalisent sur ce que cache la poussière soulevée. Tous, hormis un homme plus loin qui tient dans ses bras la dépouille de son aimée.

Une silhouette se profile derrière la masse grise compacte. Et les mèches oranges contrastent étrangement avec le gris qui environnent Ichigo. Renji retient son soufle. _Est-ce que ça a marché ? Un déchaînement d'énergie brise le silence et le calme. Une lumière bleuâtre éblouissante émane d'Ichigo. Il s'avance vers eux et son allure est assurée. Inébranlable. Il se révèle aux yeux de tous, le regard allumé d'une flamme inconnue. Dans sa main droite, Zangetsu. Zangetsu, oui mais...différent: plus brillant, plus affuté. Plus redoutable._

Dans sa main gauche... _Sa main gauche ! Elle... La main gauche d'Ichigo a disparu sous une sorte de revêtement...en __os ? Oui, c'est bien un os. Un zanpakutoh en os comme prolongement du bras d'Ichigo. Dans le dos d'Ichigo, on distingue Nell, dépouillée de tous ses pouvoirs; elle est contre terre, vulnérable. Et puis, à la droite de l'Ex-Espada, Rukia. Rukia dont le corps tressaute sous la douleur. Rukia, prisonnière des flammes. Le feu s'enroule autour du frêle corps de la Shinigami pourtant sa peau ne brûle pas. Sa chair ne se calcine pas. Les flammes ne veulent pas la réduire en cendres. Elles n'ont pas besoin de brûler pour la tuer. Elles peuvent la faire succomber à force de souffrance. Le coeur de Renji se serre douloureusement. Il détourne les yeux. Il ne peut rien pour elle._

Ichigo s'avance vers Aizen. Son regard se durcit:

- Finissons-en vite. Que Rukia cesse de souffrir.

Renji relève précipitamment la tête et croise le regard de Grimmjow, aussi surpris que lui: Rukia ne devait-elle être rayée totalement de la mémoire d'Ichigo ? Mais quand Renji scrute le visage d'Ichigo, il ne lit que de la colère contre Aizen et de la compassion, de la pitié pour Rukia. _Il se souvient de qui elle est, pas de ce qu'elle représente pour lui. Une vague de tristesse déferle dans le coeur de Renji. Rukia n'a pas fini de souffrir._

Le combat s'engage brutalement, violemment et Ichigo n'est pas en reste. Il faut bien ça en compensation de ce que Rukia endure. Tous les combats reprennent. Renji est contraint de se concentrer sur son combat, il rejette ses sombres pensées. A plus tard.

Nell se rapproche de Rukia. Elle regarde avec tristesse le corps agité, faisant des soubresauts. Elle regarde le visage contracté de la malheureuse. Elle regarde les mains qui agrippent le sol, les doigts s'y enfonçant. Alors, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle cligne des yeux. Une larme dévale sa joue. Suivie d'une autre. Et c'est finalement un torrent de larmes qui jaillit des grands yeux verts.

* * *

Inoue se laisse choir dans la gazon verdoyant. Elle ignore où elle se trouve mais ce n'est pas à Karakura. Elle respire profondément. Elle a finalement réussi. Le Hogyoku n'est plus. Elle se demande maintenant si les Espadas vont tous disparaître. Elle jette un oeil à Ulquiorra. Elle ne veut pas qu'il disparaisse. Il les a aidé. Il les a sauvé d'une certaine façon. Elle voudrait dormir. Toute son énergie s'est évaporée. Elle se lève pourtant pour s'approcher d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci réagit, fidèle à lui-même:

- Ne bouge pas, femme.

Elle ne l'écoute pas. Même s'il a l'air aussi peu amène que lorsqu'il était son geolier, elle ne le craint lui saisit la main. Glacée. L'enserre doucement dans sa paume à elle, chaude et un peu moite. Elle porte son regard sur le visage stoïque de son nouvel ami:

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Ulquiorra n'a pour unique réponse visible qu'un léger signe de tête en assentiment. Mais Inoue croit pourtant ressentir une imperceptible pression sur sa main.

* * *

L'armée de Las Noches diminue de plus en plus. Et les Espadas semblent moins vigoureux. Plus lents. Et ils manquent de souffle. Voilà ce que constate Grimmjow. Et il le constaterait avec satisfaction si lui aussi ne se voyait pas affecté d'une inquiétante baisse de régime. Pourtant, il multiplie ses coups comme pour signifier à son corps que ça lui est égal que chacun de ses membres hurlent de douleur. Il faut continuer jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo batte ce crétin d'Aizen. Ichigo devrait y ariver; Grimmjow n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle pression spirituelle. Il observe du coin de l'oeil les deux femmes gisant au sol. L'une tressaute de douleur, l'autre est près d'elle et verse toutes les larmes de son corps. Etrangement, il se sent ému par ce triste tableau. Il voudrait aller consoler l'impétueuse mais désarmée Nell et il voudrait que Rukia cesse d'hurler parce que chacun de ses cris lui laçèrent le coeur. Coeur ? Voilà qu'il pense maintenant avoir un coeur. Peut-être en a-t-il un ? Oui, il en a un maintenant: un coeur a poussé et grandi en lui lorsque ces gens, ces Shinigamis l'ont accueilli parmi eux, sans rien lui demander en échange.

Il a une raison de se battre, c'est pour cela qu'il ne doit pas faiblir. Pourquoi Espadas et Arrancars faiblissent-ils soudainement d'ailleurs ? Soudain l'évidence s'impose à son esprit: le Hogyoku. Il a dû arriver quelque chose au Hogyoku: en vérité, il n'est pas fatigué, il a juste _régressé _! Et les autres aussi ! La force considérable que leur offrait le Hogyoku s'est évanouie en même temps que cette maudite pierre bleue au pouvoir destructeur !

Grimmjow renverse sa tête en arrière et son rire se répercute dans la plaine.

* * *

Un rire un peu terrifiant parvient aux oreilles d'Ichigo. Il tourne la tête en provenance du son puis ferme les yeux. C'est d'un ton exaspéré qu'il lâche:

- Un vrai dément ! Grimmjow peut vraiment pas s'empêcher d'être flippant ! J'lui dirais ma façon de penser dès que...

- Dès que...? lui demande doucereusement son adversaire.

Le visage d'Ichigo se fend en un sourire, qui a lui aussi quelque chose de dément.

- Dès que j't'ai laminé ! répond-il dans un rugissement en se lançant à l'assaut.

Ils se sont battus d'égal à égal les cinq premières minutes mais plus les secondes s'égrenent inlassablement, plus il apparait clairement qu'Ichigo prend l'avantage. Aizen le comprend. Il révèle son Bankai. Il se bat à pleine puissance, ce dont il a honte: il s'était juré de ne pas avoir à dévoiler son Bankai. Les choses lui échappent peu à peu, il le sent. Rien ne se passe comme prévu.

D'abord, la démission de Grimmjow qui passe au camp ennemi, puis Gin, son fidèle Gin, qui abandonne le combat pour s'apitoyer sur un cadavre, Ulquiorra qui s'enfuit avec la rousse ET le Hogyoku (qui le trahit donc),et puis le truc de la fusion-métamorphose qui vient tout foutre à terre.

Si Aizen n'était pas Aizen, il jurerait comme un charretier face à toutes ces déconvenues. Mais Aizen étant ce qu'il est, il conserve cette arrogance affichée et ce calme olympien sur lequel Ichigo, Renji et compagnie feraient bien de prendre exemple de temps à autre.

Pourtant, il se fait bel et bien dominé. Ichigo le surprend par sa rapidité et lui assène un coup sur son flanc gauche. Le sang s'échappe de son corps. Il chancelle. Ichigo en profite pour le projeter en arrière d'un violent coup de pied dans le torse. Aizen s'écrase dans des rochers. Quand il se relève, le sang lui brouille la vue. D'un geste agaçé, il essuie ses paupières et trouve le regard du Shinigami Remplaçant. La rage cède momentanément la place à la surprise: il s'attendait à trouver son ennemi, le regard fier, l'air triomphant. Il n'en est rien. A la place du triomphe, il ne lit que tristesse, compréhension et compassion. Cette attitude le surprend par sa noblesse, sa dignité. C'est un vrai guerrier, comprend-il.

Un tel comportement le sidère de la part de ce jeune écervelé. Son corps s'affaisse, presque en signe de soumission. Un rictus se dessine sur ses traits. Et lorsqu'il relève la tête, Ichigo est devant lui.

- Il est temps d'en finir, Aizen, énonce-t-il simplement.

Ce dernier se redresse et fait face à la mort qui se dresse devant lui. Ichigo recule, décontenancé. L'expression d'Aizen est empreinte de cette douceur et de cette gentillesse qui étaient siennes avec Hinamori et le Gotei 13 lorsqu'il était encore capitaine.

- Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu es grand. Tu es très grand, murmure-t-il.

Ichigo pointe son zanpakutoh en os sur la poitrine du vaincu. Une boule rouge s'y forme à la pointe. Puis...la fin.

* * *

_Voilà ! Tout est (presque) résolu ! Aussi nous approche-t-on de la fin. T_T_

_La mort d'Aizen est peut-être un peu décevante, non ? Mais je me suis rendue compte que je décrivais très mal les combats alors plutôt que de faire encore n'importe quoi, j'ai préféré expédier ! ^^ J'aurais plus développé si déjà, je savais quel est le Bankai d'Aizen. Ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque Tite Kubo prend un malin plaisir à nous mener en bâteau de sorte qu'on ne sait que ce qu'il veut bien nous dire. L'auteur-dieu, en fait. C'est parfois rageant._

_Bref, à la prochaine, j'espère ! =D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous livre un nouveau chapitre qui est sans doute l'avant-dernier de cette fiction._

_Eh oui, cette fois, je crois que nous sommes bien à la toute fin. T_T_

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

- Par ici ! Il y en a d'autres !

- Vite, dépéchez-vous !

- Si seulement Inoue était là !

Des éclats de voix parvenaient aux oreilles de Rukia sans qu'elle ne saisisse le sens des paroles prononçées.

Elle se sentait flotter quelque part...dans un ailleurs tout blanc. Et la seule chose dont elle était consciente, c'était de la douleur, du feu qui, lentement, se retirait et de son corps et de son âme. Puis le silence l'entoura et le calme succéda à ses souffrances. Avec effort, elle entrouvrit ses paupières mais elle les referma aussitôt, éblouie par les rayons lumineux se reflétant sur la neige.

Comprenant où elle se trouvait, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, préparée à l'agression de la lumière. Elle mit cependant du temps à s'accoutumer à l'intensité lumineuse qui baignait son monde intérieur. Enfin, à la force de ses bras, elle décolla son visage, maculé de l'immaculée poudreuse et parvint, avec des gémissements, à s'asseoir en tailleur. Une voix douce se fit alors entendre. Rukia pivota la tête et lorsqu'elle eut reconnu la détentrice de la voix, un sourire fleurit sur ses traits harassés. La divine apparition lui offrit en retour un sourire éblouissant puis prit place aux côtés de Rukia, sa maitresse et intime amie.

- C'est fini, Rukia. Tout est fini. Aizen est mort. Tout va redevenir comme avant.

Rukia sentit le soulagement étreindre son coeur. Et comme il était question de son coeur, le mot qui franchit ensuite ses lèvres ne pouvait que suivre logiquement:

- Ichigo...

- Va très bien, compléta la femme, aussi blanche que la neige qui l'environnait.

Rukia respira mieux. Et si les flammes la laissaient enfin en paix, si elle ne sentait plus leurs langues fourchues lui lécher le corps, si tous les cris -y compris les siens- s'étaient enfin tus, Rukia avait plus que jamais conscience de l'étau qui menaçait d'étouffer son coeur déjà si éprouvé. Le plus dur était encore à venir.

* * *

Ce fut la stupéfaction générale. Les soins prodigués aux blessés en furent même momantanément coupés. Un silence s'abattit sur la plaine enneigée lorsque Orihime Inoue mit pied à terre, dénouant vivement ses mains qui enlaçaient le cou marmoréen d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier balaya la scène du regard, il en déduisit ceux qui s'en sortaient victorieux.

Inoue se précipita au devant d'Urahara, lui saisit les mains:

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Vos soucis, les soucis de tout le monde sont révolus !

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle ne le put jamais: les bras de Kisuke Urahara, ex-capitaine de la Soul Society se refermèrent sur elle.

Quant à Ulquiorra, il s'éloigna pour observer le champ dévasté, adressant un adieu silencieux, un hommage à l'homme auquel il s'était dévoué corps et âme jusqu'à ce que l'amour entre dans sa vie. Et vienne tout changer.

- Elle va bientôt se réveiller, Capitaine Unohana ?

- Un peu de patience. Ce qu'elle a vécu n'est tout de même pas anodin. Il lui faut du temps pour récupérer de cette terrible épreuve.

- Ca fait quand même deux jours qu'elle dort !

- Et si elle se réveillait pas ?

Un poing s'abattit sur une tête dénué de cheveux.

- Ikkaku, t'as pas fini de dire des âneries ?

- Il faut vraiment qu'elle se réveille maintenant ! Après tout, Rukia est un peu notre sauveuse à tous !

- Dieu sait ce qui ce serait passé si elle n'avait pas accepté...

La suite Rukia ne l'entendit pas: le cliquetis d'un katana qu'on dégaine avait retenti et une voix, froide, terrible, avait résonné:

- Sombres crétins, à la prochaine parole intempestive, je vous promets que ce sera la dernière fois que vous ferez usage de votre langue.

Le silence tomba, brisée par le murmure de Rukia, alitée:

- Ni-sama...

Tous retinrent leur respiration; cela ne dura qu'un instant:

- Elle a parlé, non ?

- On dirait bien...

- Peut-être que...

-SILENCE !

Rukia souleva lentement ses paupières. Au début, elle ne distingua rien d'autre que des formes floues. Formes qui se précisèrent au fur et à mesure. Enfin, elle fut en mesure de reconnaître les visages penchés vers elle, l'air mi-anxieux mi-joyeux. Il y avait bien sûr son frère, Renji, Ikkaku et son fidèle acolyte, le Capitaine Unohana, Inoue, Nelliel, Yachiru, Kira, Hinamori, Grimmjow. D'autres têtes se bousculaient derrière.

Gênée d'être le centre de mire, elle adressa un pâle sourire à son public. Qui eut l'effet escompté: une cacophonie impossible s'éleva et tout ne fut plus qu'exclamations de joie, embrassades et rires. Elle se redressa. Aussitôt, on ajusta un oreiller qu'on cala dans le creux de son dos. Elle remercia d'un nouveau sourire.

On allait la presser de questions lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, qui oscillait entre hésitation, inquiétude et anxiété:

- Elle s'est réveillée ?

Le coeur de Rukia battit plus vite. A moins qu'il se fit plus lent ? Elle ne savait pas. Et ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour interpréter toutes les réactions que son corps pouvait avoir lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo.

On s'écarta pour laisser le jeune homme accéder au lit. Les personnes qui y étaient regroupées se dispersèrent. Seuls les intimes restèrent. Renji se leva de sa chaise pour céder la place au Shinigami Remplaçant.

Ichigo eut un sourire un peu gêné, hésitant.

- Oy, Rukia.

- Oy, Ichigo.

Le garçon cherchait ses mots. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Parler, dire n'importe quoi, peu importe...tout sauf ce silence insoutenable. Ce fut peine perdue car les mots de salut furent les seuls qu'il prononça. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les pupilles mauves posées sur lui. Et malgré le faible sourire qu'affichait Rukia, les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses grands yeux n'échappèrent pas à Ichigo. Le coeur lourd, il quitta précipitamment la pièce, tête basse, sans dire un mot.

Rukia le regarda partir, retenant le plus longtemps possible le visage tourmenté du jeune homme derrière sa rétine.

* * *

- Je ne me souviens pas.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne _peux_ pas savoir ce que c'est que de tenter de retrouver des souvenirs , de rassembler, de reconstituer des images, des instants épars dans ma tête et...et de ne même pas reconnaître la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie. Qui a changé ma vie.

La voix d'Ichigo se brisa.

- Qui t'as raconté tout ça ? demanda Renji au bout d'une minute de silence.

- Kisuke. Il se sent responsable, je crois.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Rentrer chez moi.

- Mais il ya la fête pour célébrer notre victoire ! lui rappela Renji.

Ichigo se tourna vers Renji, son regard accrochant le sien:

- Ah oui. Victoire. Et qu'avons nous gagné, Renji ?

Le Fukutaicho fut pris de court, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. De toute façon, Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'attendre une réponse de sa part. Le regard perdu sur les collines enneigées du Seireitei, il semblait être à deux mille lieues de Renji.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai plus perdu...que je n'ai gagné.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, les portes du Senkaimon se refermaient sur lui. Rukia ne broncha pas lorsqu'on le lui apprit. Elle conserva son sourire et réprima courageusement ses pleurs. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux cris de son coeur, pas plus qu'elle n'écouta le rugissement de sa douleur résonner dans les méandres de son âme. Elle fit donc bonne figure et seul un observateur averti -ou un intime- aurait pu déceler un défaut dans ce masque de sérennité affichée: au plus profond des iris mauves, le chagrin était bien là.

_  
_

* * *

_Vos impressions ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, en fait mais réagissez tout de même s'il vous plaît ! ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Dernier chapitre. Merci d'être encore là, malgré mon irrégularité._

* * *

Lorsqu'il était rentré, Karin et Yuzu s'étaient précipitées vers lui, l'enlaçant, heureuses de le retrouver, sain et sauf.

Il avait répondu à leur étreinte, un faible sourire éclairant son visage.

Son père lui avait ensuite manifesté son affection de la seule manière dont il en était capable: en envoyant un bon direct en direction de la machoire de son fils. Qui esquiva et abbatit lourdement son pied droit sur le crâne de son vénéré paternel.

Bref. De réjouissantes retrouvailles. Ils avaient diné en discutant bruyamment. Tout se passait bien. Ichigo avait même réussi à rejeter dans un coin obscur de sa tête le souvenir de Rukia, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Evidemment, cela ne pouvait durer. Alors que Yuzu apportait à table un énorme flan qui déclencha les salivements de toute la tablée, la fillette sembla enfin avoir le courage d'aborder avec son frère une question qui n'avait cessé de la travailler toute la soirée:

- Ichigo...Et Rukia ?

Une chape de plomb parut tomber sur les membres de la famille Kurosaki.

Yuzu se ratatina sur sa chaise en regrettant amèrement d'avoir posé la , Ichigo déglutit puis articula difficilement:

- Rukia est rentrée chez elle.

La petite voix de Yuzu, contre toute attente, murmura:

- Je croyais que c'était à notre maison qu'elle était chez elle.

Plus personne ne pipa mot. Quand Yuzu débarrassa la table, elle constata qu'Ichigo n'avait pas fini son assiettée de flan.

A présent, allongé sur son lit, Ichigo ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Son sommeil fut agité; il fit un rêve, qu'il jugea, après coup, très étrange.

Il était dans un pâturage. De l'herbe verdoyante à perte de vue. Peu importe le côté où il regardait, il n'y avait que de l'herbe et puis, tout à coup, il apercevait une tâche blanche dans le lointain. La tâche se rapprochait à une vitesse indescriptible: c'était en fait une jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre, aux cheveux couleur de neige et aux yeux d'un gris limpide. Elle était indéniablement belle. Ichigo en fut tout remué mais il était certain que la beauté de la jeune femme n'était pas la seule chose qui le troublait. Elle lui semblait...familière.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui. Elle effleura tendrement la joue du jeune homme sans que le dit jeune homme ne fasse mine de bouger. Puis elle l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur le front d'Ichigo.

Elle recula, le visage défait en murmurant:

- Pourquoi ne te souviens-tu pas ? L'amour n'est pourtant pas un sentiment si aisé à effacer. Ton amour n'était-il qu'une flamme éphèmère, Ichigo ?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que la ravissante personne avait de la peine par sa faute. Pour l'apaiser, il voulut poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la divine apparition. Elle vola en éclats de glace dès que sa peau entra en contact avec celle de la femme.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo se réveilla. Mais à la place de son confortable matelas, son dos ne reconnaissait que le sol, dur et tapissé de moquette de sa chambre. Il ouvrit un oeil et sa vue lui confirma ce que lui avait suggéré son toucher: il était bel et bien par terre, la couette enroulée autour de ses reins.

Avec un soupir et maints grognements, il se hissa sur son lit où il s'affala et retomba dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il quitta les bras de Morphée, le soleil baignait la chambrée de rayons lumineux. Sans conviction, il attrapa son réveil et ne fut même pas surpris de constater qu'il était presque midi.

Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur qu'il n'identifia pas flottait. Yuzu était aux fourneaux. Quand cette dernière remarqua la présence de son frère, elle eut un grand sourire:

- Tu as beaucoup dormi, Ichi-nee !

- Armhm... fut le seul son qu'Ichigo parvint à émettre.

Yuzu eut un regard d'indulgence et servit un grand verre de jus d'orange à son aîné. Un peu rassénéré après la boisson, Ichigo avait les idées un peu plus claires.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, dit-il platement à l'attention de Yuzu.

- Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! J'ai rêvé que j'avais trouvé un gros lappin blanc, qui ressemblait poil pour poil au Chappy de Rukia et...

Yuzu s'interrompit net et fixa avec crainte Ichigo.

Celui-ci soupira:

- Tu as le droit de parler de Rukia, Yuzu. Si ça te fait plaisir...

Puis pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il demanda:

- Yuzu...A propos de Rukia...

La fillette tournait avec vigueur une mixture de couleur un peu marron; ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lançer un regard curieux à son grand frère:

- Oui ?

- Comment étais-je avec elle ?

- Eh bien, un peu comme avec Karin et moi: très protecteur. Sans doute parce qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi. Votre relation est très bizarre. Mais Karin dit que c'est normal que vous êtes ados et que les hormones...

Ichigo mit fin à son babillage:

- Yuzu, qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ?

- Rien du tout. Juste que c'est bizarre qu'une fille vienne dormir dans ta chambre. Même que Papa a cru que vous...la _chose_, finit-elle avec un ton de conspirateur.

Ichigo ne retint pas son indignation:

- Alors vous nous espionniez ? Et puis c'est ridicule: Rukia et moi n'étions pas amoureux. Nous ne l'avons pas fait.

Bien que ma vie privée ne vous regarde ABSOLUMENT pas !

- Bien sûr que vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Vous ne vous embrassiez même pas ! Non, j'ai découvert que Rukia dormait dans ton placard mais tu le sais très bien, toi !

L'information mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau d'Ichigo.

- Tu dis que Rukia dormait dans mon placard ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais !

Ichigo retarda autant qu'il put le moment de revenir dans sa chambre. Il déjeuna, aida Yuzu à ranger, prit sa douche et alla se balader puis dina, prit un long bain revigorant et enfin, dut rejoindre son sanctuaire privé.

Il se plaça devant son placard. Longtemps immobile, il se contenta de le fixer. Ensuite, il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque: à part quelques futons, il ne découvrit bien sûr que le vide absolu. Pris d'une intuition, il se glissa à l'intérieur et referma doucement le battant. Il ferma les yeux. Et se retrouva dans son monde intérieur.

Zangetsu était là mais pour une fois, son attention ne semblait pas être pour Ichigo. Ichigo tourna son regard vers l'endroit où regardait son zanpakutoh. Il ne vit rien de particulier, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

Il s'apprêtait à tirer le vieil homme de son inintéressante contemplation quand celui-là prit la parole:

- Ici, tu pourras faire le point, Ichigo. Il est nécessaire que tu le fasses, Ichigo. Il y a une chose très importante dont il faut que tu te souviennes.

- Rukia ?

- Cela la concerne bien évidemment mais cela a une plus grande portée encore, Ichigo. Tu dois te souvenir. C'est essentiel.

- Pour qui ?

- Pour toi.

* * *

A la Soul Society, la fête battait son plein. Le saké coulait à flot, et à chaque coupe absorbée, chacun rendait silencieusement hommage à Matsumoto qui avait tant aimé le saké.

Un air effréné était joué par des musiciens et de nombreux Shinigamis s'adonnaient au plaisir de la danse.

C'était aussi le lieu de vives et de moins vives conversations.

Kuchiki Rukia accepta de valser avec plusieurs partenaires. Mais ce qui eut don de réellement la réjouir, ce fut la main de son frère qui s'empara de la sienne pour l'entrainer sur la piste.

Pour la première fois, elle osa se laisser aller sans retenue avec son frère adoptif. La tête posée contre le torse, elle entendait le battement régulier du coeur de cette personne si chère à ses yeux et cela suffisait à lui mettre du baume au coeur. Elle fut d'autant plus reconnaissante à Byakuya quand, un peu maladroitement, il essaya de lui remonter le moral:

- Cet idiot de Shinigami Remplaçant n'avait pas sa place à la Soul Society de toute façon. Il n'est bon qu'à tout rater.

_Tu n'en penses pas un mot, Nee-sama._

- Nee-sama, je...ça va. Je vais m'en remettre.

- Nous t'aiderons.

Rukia acquiesca, le coeur bombé de joie. Elle avait des gens sur qui compter. Il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle sortit prendre l'air et découvrit Grimmjow, seul.

- Tout va bien, Grimmjow ?

L'arrancar sursauta, surpris et sourit lorsqu'il eut reconnu Rukia.

- J'ai pas à me plaindre.

Rukia hocha la tête sans conviction. _Elle_, elle était à plaindre.

- Rukia, je voulais te dire...(Grimmjow se gratta l'arrière du crâne et cela rappela Ichigo à Rukia. Et cela eut aussi le don de la faire sourire.)

Rukia, t'es la première à m'avoir accueilli à bras ouverts. Et je t'en suis...redevable.

Tandis qu'il faisait cet avoeu, il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

- Grimmjow.

Il eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir Rukia se précipiter sur lui et entourer sa taille de ses bras.

- Ehh, depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi expansive, toi ? finit-il par lâcher en souriant en posant sa main sur les cheveux noirs de Rukia.

- Depuis quand te laisses-tu caliner, andouille ? rétorqua Rukia, souriant aussi.

- Oh. Vous étiez là.

Derrière eux, Nelliel était ravissante, une longue robe scintillante verte soulignait ses formes avantageuses. Rukia en béait d'admiration. Qu'elle témoigna:

- Nell, tu es vraiment époustouflante.

- Tu es très belle aussi, Rukia.

Et c'était vrai. Une robe bleue nuit habillait sa peau blanche et rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux. Un saphir pendait à une chaine en argent, soulignant la pureté de la gorge. Des boucles d'oreilles, également de saphir, étaient délicatement fixées aux lobes de ses oreilles. Un simple serre-tête serti de saphirs ornait les cheveux ébènes. Oui, Rukia était très belle, elle aussi.

Grimmjow toussota, comme pour rappeler sa présence aux deux jeunes femmes. Il ignorait comment agir avec Nell. Depuis la gifle, assez mémorable, du reste...il était difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser. Nell le vrilla de son regard dur. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et sifflota un air léger.

- Au fait, c'est Grimmjow que je cherchais.

Le dénommé Grimmjow ne put cacher sa stupéfaction, Rukia laissa échapper un rire léger et se dirigea vers la salle de bal en disant malicieusement:

- Dans ce cas... Et elle rentra.

Un silence suivit, durant lequel Nell ne quitta jamais Grimmjow du regard et aussi, durant lequel, Grimmjow s'appliqua conscenscieusement à ne pas rencontrer le regard de sa soeur d'armes.

Enfin, Nelliel se racla la gorge.

- Tu avais raison, l'autre jour. Lorsque je t'ai...

- Administré la mémorable gifle dont ma joue ne peut effacer le souvenir ?

Il avait dit cela sur ce ton un peu badin, un peu moqueur et un peu indifférent qui était le sien.

- C'est ça. Tu avais raison.

- Bien sûr que j'avais raison. J'ai toujours raison. Tu viens de l'apprendre à tes dépens, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Ce que tu peux être gamin, souffla Nell, exaspérée.

Un sourire apparut sur la face de Grimmjow:

- Alors quoi ? C'est tout ?

- Comment ça c'est tout ?

- Etait-ce la seule chose dont tu voulais m'entretenir ?

- Comment se porte ta blessure ?

A celle-là, Grimmjow ne s'y attendait certes pas.

- Hein ?

- Ta blessure ? Elle se referme ?

- O-Ouais. Je crois.

- Ah bon. Tant mieux. C'était vraiment dégueulasse quand c'était tout ouvert.

- Mais merde alors ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Qui c'est qui t'as sorti de ce merdier dans lequel tu t'étais fourré tout seul, sombre abruti ?

Six Menos ! Et autant d'arrancars alors que tu perdais tes forces après la destruction du Hogyoku ! T'y aurais sûrement laissé ta peau si j'étais pas venu te sauver.

Grimmjow eut une ridicule et ici, inappropriée, remontée d'orgueil:

- Toi, me sauver ? Fais-moi rire ! J'ai jamais eu besoin de personne ! Jamais ! En plus, t'avais même plus de pouvoir, je vois pas comment t'aurais pu...

- Je t'ai juste tiré de là et j'ai filé à l'anglaise. Porter un corps et courir, je sais toujours faire même sans mes pouvoirs.

- Impossible.

Nell soupira:

- Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que tu me témoignes de la reconnaissance mais j'avoue que j'avais imaginé... une autre réaction.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à rejoindre la fête. Grimmjow ne lui en laissa pas le temps: il se mit ostentoirement devant l'entrée de la salle, lui barrant le passage.

- J'ai pas envie de jouer.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- T'aurais préféré que je te laisse crever là-bas comme une loque ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, triste demeuré ? _Pourquoi ?_ cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Je vois.

- Non, tu ne vois rien du tout, imbécile que tu es, triple...

Elle ne finit pas. Grimmjow lui avait empoigné le cou de cette brusquerie qui lui était propre. Le visage penché sur celui de Nell, il la dévisagea de façon ambiguë, comme en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Puis il l'embrassa.

Et comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait, il le fit avec fougue et intensité.

* * *

Ichigo courait. Pourquoi courait-il d'ailleurs ? La chose à faire lui semblait urgente. Cependant, le temps ne lui était pas à proprement dit, compté. Pourtant, il courait.

La vitesse était grisante: il accéléra et ne ralentit que lorsque la boutique Urahara se dressa devant lui.

Il tambourina à la porte, se fichant de l'heure tardive à laquelle il venait faire une visite. Certes, ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Il n'empêche.

Un Kisuke ensommeillé vint lui ouvrir.

- Kurosaki ? Qu'y a t-il de si important pour que tu viennes ici à ...(Kisuke tira une montre de son pyjama) à minuit et quart ?

- Devine !

L'oeil de Kisuke se fit plus alerte.

- Il faut que tu m'ouvres les portes du Senkaimon.

Kisuke émit une petite toux:

- Dans quel but ?

Ichigo prit un plaisir fou à répliquer:

- Devine !

- Je vois, je vois. Rentre vite alors, Kurosaki ! lança Kisuke en s'écartant.

Ichigo s'engouffra dans la maison et se dirigea d'office vers l'entrée du plateau souterrain.

- Hé, pas si vite, Kurosaki !

- Hein ?

- Voyons tu ne peux te rendre à la Soul Society affublé de la sorte ! Un peu d'élégance ne serait pas de trop !

Je dois avoir deux ou trois trucs encore potables.

Kisuke entraina un Ichigo éberlué à sa suite.

Un détail s'imposa alors à l'esprit d'Ichigo: Kisuke ressortait de cette guerre comme l'un des sauveurs de la Soul Society. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la fête ? Pourquoi était-il resté dans le monde réel, sans Tessai et les deux gosses ?

- Kisuke...pourquoi n'es tu pas à la fête, comme tout le monde ?

- Oh, j'attendais une personne qui a eu un léger contretemps, répondit-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à son disciple de jadis.

Une bouffée de gratitude emplit le coeur d'Ichigo.

Bientôt, ils furent prêts.

* * *

Rukia discutait avec Inoue. La jeune humaine n'avait rien perdu de sa candeur même après la sanglante bataille. Rukia se demandait si elle devait s'en réjouir...ou alors s'en inquiéter. Pour le moment, elle souriait de la naïveté de son amie accompagnée d'Ulquiorra qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée et qui ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'éloigner. Inoue avait eu bien sûr plusieurs cavaliers, Ulquiorra refusant " de s'agiter ridiculement aux vues et aux sus de tous" mais à chaque fin de danse, il rejoignait Inoue. Pas très bavard, il se contentait juste de rester près d'Inoue: il ne l'étouffait pas de sa présence, ne parlait pas, offrait juste un calme et une discrétion qui faisait défaut à la jeune humaine. Rukia comprit vite qu'Inoue était la bouée d'Ulquiorra: il se raccrochait à elle car elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait, la seule personne qui avait réussi à surmonter la crainte qu'il inspirait, celle qui avait réussi à perçer sa carapace de froideur pour découvrir que lui aussi, en dépit de tout, avait un coeur.

Rukia comprenait sans peine son attachement. Autrefois, il y a une éternité, elle s'était senti revivre auprès d'une personne qui était parvenu à chasser la pluie de son coeur.

Rukia soupira: quoi qu'elle fasse, ses pensées revenaient toujours à lui et elle doutait qu'il puisse ne être autrement un jour. C'est alors qu'Ulquiorra lui adressa la parole, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée:

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- Qui ça ?

L'oeil vert et perçant s'arrêta sur elle, la jaugeant:

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Inoue manqua d'être prise de convulsions. Elle s'agita, faisant des signes véhéments à Ulquiorra pour lui dissuader de continuer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Comme Rukia ne répondait pas, il enchaîna:

- N'êtes-vous pas amis ?

Inoue faillit s'affaler sur le sol. Rukia retrouva la parole:

- Nous l'étions.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Inoue lança un regard qu'elle voulait noir -sans grand succès- à son compagnon:

- Ulquiorra, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué ! Tu vas rendre triste Rukia !

Rukia sourit indulgemment:

- Ce n'est pas grave, Inoue, Ulquiorra. Tu voulais sans doute avoir confirmation de tout ceci, Ulquiorra ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

- Mais quoi ?

- Qu'il ait pu vous oublier.

Rukia sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Ou si, au contraire, elle mourait d'envie d'en parler mais elle savait qu'elle se devait d'essayer d'ignorer ce désir. Pourtant, en bafouillant, elle demanda à l'ex-Espada ce qui lui faisait dire cela.

- Un homme qui a remué ciel et terre, qui se serait damné, qui s'est damné, qui est passé par l'enfer pour le bien, pour épargner, pour sauver une seule et unique personne ne peut tout bonnement pas oublier cette personne.

Il avait prononçé ses mots avec son calme habituel, sans passion ni intensité particulière. Et pourtant, les mots se fichèrent profondément en Rukia.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis, alors que Rukia, toute troublée, tentait de reprendre consistance, que les battants de l'entrée de la salle s'ouvrirent brutalement et qu'Ichigo, essouflé, apparut.

Les conversations cessèrent, la musique s'interrompit, les danseurs et tous les autres se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

Ichigo se redressa et balaya la salle du regard. Urahara Kisuke surgit dans le dos d'Ichigo et le projeta en avant en lui disant:

- Allez. Fais ce que tu as affaire, mon garçon.

Ichigo s'avança et on s'écarta pour lui laisser le champ libre et c'est ainsi qu'il arriva à hauteur de Rukia. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda, ses grands yeux effarés.

- Rukia. Je...je

Ichigo se sentait idiot. Il avait pourtant mentalement préparé son speech. Comment devait-il commencer déjà ?

Il secoua la tête et se décida à improviser. Bien qu'il ne se faisait pas totalement confiance pour cela, il se lança:

- Rukia, je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de toi.

Des murmures stupéfaits parcoururent l'assemblée mais Ichigo n'y prêta pas attention.

-Et plus j'y pense, plus je me demande comment j'ai pu ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques jours oublier tout ça.

Rukia (il se rapprocha), tu as tout changé. Mon destin, ma vie...mon coeur. Tu es rentrée dans ma vie un beau jour et naturellement, tu es devenue partie intégrante de ma vie. Et je...je...

Il enfouit son visage dans une de ses mains pour cacher son émotion.

Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix tremblait légèrement:

- Disons juste qu'il est impossible que mon coeur oublie la principale raison pour laquelle il bat.

Il osa enfin regarder Rukia. Celle-ci ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Etait-ce vrai ? Essayait-il de dire qu'il ... ? Elle bégaya:

- Mais comment ? Tu ne te souvenais pourtant pas ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux ! Comment aurais-tu pu retrouver la mémoire tout à coup ?

Ichigo se figea et ne répondit qu'après un court silence:

- J 'ai retrouvé quelque chose en moi qui n'a pas été effaçé.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Rukia. Je sais juste que je me sens plus grand, plus fort, plus important...lorsque tu es près de moi. Et je sais que mon coeur s'emballe dès que l'on parle de toi ou que je te vois. Et ce, même après avoir perdu mes souvenirs.

Diverses émotions se succèdèrent sur le visage de Rukia. Ses lèvres tremblotaient légèrement, comme si elle voulait parler. Ichigo détourna le regard, les joues roses, avant de reprendre, la voix saccadée:

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Rukia. Je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre. Est-ce que ce sentiment implique quelque chose d'autre ? Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de perdre une fois de plus le centre de mon monde.

Il avait fini. Voilà, tout était dit. Il ne pouvait certainement pas faire mieux. Dans le silence persistant, il persista lui aussi à garder ses yeux baissés au sol. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si Rukia, chancelante, ne s'était mise à avancer vers lui. Le jeune homme se redressa, rencontra le centre de son monde du regard, et l'acccueillit dans l'espace de ses bras dans lequel elle s'effondra en sanglotant convulsivement. Ichigo ferma les yeux, gravant cet instant dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

* * *

_Et voilà. Etait-ce décevant ou OOC ? Peut-être mais comme on a pas l'habitude de voir les persos de Bleach faire autant d'étalage de sentiments, c'est sûr que ça va paraitre bizarre. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plus._

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction. J'en ai été très heureuse et l'écriture de cette fic a été une bonne expérience et un bon souvenir. Merci à tous. _

_(J'envisage d'écrire un épilogue, si ça vous intéresse...)_

_Ga3lle_


	18. Chapter 18

_L'épilogue. Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin, maintenant. J'vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. _

* * *

Rukia est rayonnante, elle irradie de bonheur. Comment peut-il en être autrement ? Ichigo se tient à ses côtés, grand et fort. Elle effleure la main du jeune Shinigami qui rougit. Rukia rit et empoigne la main d'Ichigo. Les prunelles chocolat rencontrent le regard heureux de Rukia. Un sourire en coin se forme sur les lèvres du Remplaçant. Doucement, il répond à la pression de la main de Rukia sur la sienne. Rukia a obtenu de pouvoir habiter dans le monde des humains, avec lui. Ils ne se quitteront plus et la mort ne sera pas vraiment un obstacle pour eux. Ne sont-ils pas les dieux de la mort ?

Renji sourit devant le bonheur de Rukia. Même s'il est un peu jaloux. Encore un couple, encore un. Et lui est encore et toujours rien d'autre qu'un "chien errant". Il repousse l'amerturme sur le point de le submerger et se forçe à se sentir joyeux et heureux comme tous les gens qui l'entourent. Un doigt lui tapote soudain l'épaule, il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec Tatsuki. L'amie humaine d'Inoue, se souvient-il. Il ne s'étonne même pas de sa présence à une fête de Shinigamis. Elle est plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux courts ébouriffés. Elle arbore un immense sourire.

- On s'bat ?

Question pour le moins atypique de la part d'une fille. Ca lui plait bien.

- Quand tu veux, la crevette ! Leurs sourires s'allongent.

Plus loin se tiennent plus beaux que jamais Grimmjow et Nell. Un couple détonant, excessif et des plus passionnés. De l'avis de tous, ces deux-là ne font pas distinction entre les distributions d'affection intimes et publiques. Aussi Ichigo évite-il soigneusement de poser son regard sur les deux Arrancars: sa pudeur pourrait en concevoir un choc.

Byakuya, silencieux, regarde sa soeur et son âme s'enivre tandis qu'il repense à son amour perdu. Nostalgie...Mais bonheur. Bonheur car il a été capable d'amour. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il en est toujours capable.

Un homme se tient seul, dans un coin de la salle. L'éternel sourire a fondu et a fait place à une toute autre expression, celle d'un homme qui a joué et qui a perdu. Tout perdu. Il sait qu'il n'a pas fait les bons paris. Il ne se voile plus la face: s'il a tout perdu, c'est de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute. Au début, il a pensé mettre fin à ses jours mais l'image de sa propre lâcheté l'a révulsé. Il a décidé de vivre, non pas parce qu'il en a envie, mais justement parce qu'il en a plus envie. Pourtant, en voyant tout ce beau monde rassemblé souriant, une chaleur inattendue se propage de son coeur à tout son corps. Tiens, il y a encore des moments de volupté. Que c'est étrange. Peut-être que la vie peut être simple et heureuse, sans drames. Il a eu son drame mais le rideau n'est pas encore tombé. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, la vie doit continuer. Elle doit continuer parce qu'il doit se racheter. Un sourire refleurit sur ses lèvres. Pas ce sourire arrogant et cruel. Un sourire taquin, un tantinet moqueur. Souriant toujours, il délaisse sa solitude:

- Oh, Ulqui-chéri, ne t'en fais pas tant: Inoue ne va pas s'en voler ! Non, au fait, tiens-la bien. J'ai bien envie de...

L'arrancar, fidèle à lui-même, reste stoïque. Enfin, presque. Il se contente d'enserrer plus fort la main fragile d'Inoue entre ses doigts d'albâtre. Mais il n'en pense pas moins.

_Le revoilà en forme, lui. Ils vont en baver. Je vais en baver._

Bizarrement, ça lui donne presque envie de sourire. Presque.

**Fin.**

* * *

_erci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Jusqu'au bout qui plus est. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et je suis vraiement contente de l'avoir écrite jusqu'au bout mais en même temps, j'ai comme un pincement au coeur ! Chui idiote, hein?_

_M_

_Encore merci et au plaisir de vous retrouver !_


End file.
